


Top female reader x bottom various

by GustyCrabs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Bottom characters, Dom/sub, Fanfiction, Multi, Top female reader, bnha - Freeform, dom female reader, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 38,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GustyCrabs/pseuds/GustyCrabs
Summary: I haven’t found many of these stories so I decided to make my own, don’t feel afraid to make requests!
Relationships: Bottom/top female reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

This page is for any request you have. I'll do any oneshot you want I got no dignity so why not. IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST ONLY POST IT HERE, ON THE REQUEST PAGE! IT'S HARD FINDING REQUESTS IN OTHER CHAPTERS!

I dearly apologize if I write the characters to much out of character. But! If you do want the character to be OOC I'll gladly do it. You can just give me a character, you don't have to make up a whole story if you don't want to but if you do I'll gladly write it.

I hope you enjoy! Bye my Insane children.


	2. Shy goth

Request: @Marisolscout  
Category: Fluff 

Y/N = your name

U/N = uke name

F/C = favorite color

H/C = hair color

Today was the day, the day U/N was going to ask his crush out. Of course, he had his doubts about her saying no. I mean come on she is one of the most popular girls in school, not for being a slut like most of the girls, but for being a nice, kind person. She is glad to help others when need be.

U/N made his way to Y/N's locker. He was hoping to slip the note he made into her locker without being caught. He made the note her favorite color, F/C, with small little details caressing the corners. He barely put the note in when he saw her H/C hair swaying while she walked TOWARDS him! U/N quickly scrambled away and hid behind a corner peeking out to see if Y/N saw the note.

Y/N's POV~

An F/C note fell to my feet when I opened my locker. I bent down to pick it up and opened it...

~

Dear, Y/N

Meet me at the rooftop at the end of the day! I have something really important to tell you

From, Secret Admirer~

It might have been short but it seemed cute and I loved mysteries. I couldn't wait for the end of the day, well I couldn't wait to begin with. I quickly put the note away and ran to class once I heard the bell. I heard feet scrambling behind me but I didn't think much about it.

Time Skip~ brought to you by the author being a lazy couch potatoe~

It was finally the end of the day and Y/N ran to the top of the stairs to get to the rooftop, skipping some steps and almost falling in the process.

Y/N Pov

I finally made it to the top of the stairs busting through the front doors. Only to see nobody there "Huh? Maybe they aren't here yet," (oh they were there all right just hiding behind a wall in shock you actually came) I decided to sit down waiting for them.

The minutes ticked by eventually turning into hours and then the afternoon almost night.

"Maybe this was just a stupid joke," I put my head down disappointed no one showed up and stood up to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave!" a voice said running up to me then tripping landing at my feet. I looked down and went to help the person who fell, might I add quite cutely.

"Was it you who sent me the note?" I asked the person, not so sure of their gender from the hair and feminine appearance when they finally got up.

"Y-yes.....my name is U/N," the boy said looking down once I heard his name.

"Oh I know you, you sit behind me in science and math," I say remembering asking him for a pencil once.

"Y-yeah," he says moving his legs from side to side shyly, "About the note I wanted to t-tell you I l-l-like y-you," he barely gets out as a whisper, but I heard him.

"A-and I understand if you don't feel the -" he barely got to finish his sentence when I interrupted, "I feel the same way," I said, it's true I found him cute since the day of the pencil.

"Y-you do?" he asks smiling, aww he seems so happy.

"Yes I do," I say smiling back down at him, it is now I realized how short he is but then I again I am taller than regular girls at the school. 

I lean down slowly kissing him on his lips softly, " Taste like strawberries," I say smirking as he blushes more then he was before,

"I-I had strawberries for breakfast," he says cutely. I lean down and whisper in his ear

"I love strawberries,"

A/N

Sorry if it's too short or bad but hopefully I get better over time

~Hope You Enjoyed See You Later My Insanes~


	3. Castiel

Request: Marisolscout

Category: Random

A quick note before reading: I know nothing of this character so if everything is wrong I'm sorry!

Y/N POV

I was running late for class the tenth time this year and I knew Mr.Cor( Random Name) would put my sweet buns in detention this time. In my rant about what was going to happen, I didn't see the person in front of me. We ended up crashing,

"Ow that hurt like a biscuit," I groaned rubbing my head where I got hit.

"Hey watch where the hell your going," the person I bumped into said

"Jeez I'm sorry no need to be rude," I said looking up at the person

"No need to be rude? You ran into me and dropped all my stuff!" the red-headed boy said standing up and dusted off his pants and picking up his stuff.

I also stood up," Well there's no reason to yell at me," I said also standing up towering over him.

"W-Whatever," he said slightly blushing to look up at me than walking past me.

"Well that was weird," I say walking away to my class, not caring if I get in trouble...

Time Skip

Which I did and now here I am sitting down in boredom. That is until a certain redhead walked into the classroom and sat in the back of the classroom.

"Hey aren't you the kid I ran into today," I whispered so the teacher didn't see me

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah I am, why are you even talking to me?" he asked crossing his arms

"I'm sorry for bumping into you," I said sounding kind of sad that he was being mean to me.

He puffed out his cheeks and turned his head the other way,".....it's okay I should be the person apologize," he said a slight blush forming

"My name's Y/N by the way," I say holding out my name for him to shake.

He stares at it for a while before shaking it," Castiel," he simply says going back to his usual self.

"Well, Castiel I hope we get to know each other better in the future," I say smiling.

He mumbles something under his breath, but I hear it

"I hope so too,"~

A/N

Sorry it was short and rushed but I was on a time limit and I wanted to get it done today

~Good Bye My Insanes~


	4. Important

I realized I haven't wrote down the things I won't be writing in this book such as

Rape, of any kind  
Forced  
Lemons for characters under the age 17, maybe a small kiss or two for 17 and lower  
Incest, I know some like this but that's NOT in this book sorry  
And anything else that I don't find suitable for writing

Anyways sorry for not writing in a while I've been pretty busy but I'll try to get more done in the future  
~Bye my Insane's~


	5. Omega bakugou x alpha reader

Category: omegaverse (lime)  
Warning: there is some sexual content in this chapter! Along with the strong, language. You have been warned!  
~~~~~~~~~~

In this world, there are three main categories for the residents of Earth. The highest of the raking is the Alphas. They are the dominant species, being able to Impregnate the omegas no matter what gender. These are the species with high expectations. The Alphas are what some may say, make the Earth keep spinning they run the world and half of everything on it. They are highly affected by the omegas heat and sometimes will do anything to only mate with them not bothering to even mark the omegas.

The Betas are half the population they are the normal species able to get pregnant and do the same to the omegas. The betas don't get affected by the omegas heat, only if the omegas height is very strong which is very rare.

The omegas are the lowest of the species all the way at the bottom, which is why so many omegas hide what they are. But male omegas are rare in this world which is why they are prized. Male omegas are able to get pregnant. Omegas go into heat every month affecting Alphas even betas. So for this not to happen they take special pills called supplements to lower their pheromones. But some don't take it for their entertainment purposes.  
~~~~~~~~~

A spike headed boy walked through the gates of UA. Going towards his class with his usual grumpy face on. But today had a new reason for his grumpiness today was just a little closer to his heat. His close friends knew about it and he did still have his supplements. But that didn't stop his sexual desires from roaming through his head especially about a certain someone in his class, that he might or might not have a crush on.   
Once he made it to his classroom he sits down and starts grumbling to himself, of course, everyone ignores it since that's his normal routine. A green-headed student makes his way over to the grouchy headed boy.  
" H-hey Kacchan how's your day been?" the broccoli headed boy asks  
"None of your business nerd!" kacchan yells not even bothering to look at the boy as he quickly goes back to his table.  
The green-headed boy starts mumbling to himself as to why Kacchan didn't look at or glare at him like he usually does. Until he realized that Kacchan is close to his heat. Which the green-headed boy's reply was to blush madly knowing who Kacchan also liked.   
"Hey Deku what's the problem?" the friendly spiky-haired boy asked, putting his hand on Deku's shoulder  
"O-oh nothing Kirishima, " Deku assured, "but do you know what day it is?"   
"Yeah, of course, it's the....... Oh, " Kirishima finally remembered. Taking a quick glance at Bakugou.

Y/N POV  
I busted through the door of my classroom, "Hello fellow students for today is FRIDAY and we shall leave school and not come back till Monday!" I announced. The only reason why I was excited was that it was Friday and because I get to see Bakugou. My friend uraraka quickly makes her way over to me.  
"I can see you are as excited as I am for the weekend. I and the girls are making a girls weekend if you wanna join?" She asks tilting her head cutely giving me the puppy eyes.  
"Well, how can I say no to that face?" I say chuckling a little. All the girls start cheering but that's interrupted by the grumpy Pomeranian. (I almost put pomegranate!)   
"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP YOUR TO LOUD!" He yells glaring. I try not to laugh at how much he looks like the dog,  
"Well who died and made you king?" I reply lifting an eyebrow. He grumbles and looks away wait was that a blush? The class is as surprised as I am. Deku and the bakugou squad quickly drag me in the corner of the room.  
"Ok Y/N we are going to tell you something NO ONE can know about, not a single soul!" Kirishima says seriously.  
"Yeah of course," I say back with as much seriousness as possible.  
"Bakugou is an......omega," Deku says with a strange look on his face.  
"Ok and ?" I say expecting more than this like SPILL THE FRICKIN TEA!  
"Well omegas go through this thing called heat every month-" Kaminari didn't get to finish as interrupted.  
"I know what that is, so Bakugou is on his heat?" I asked. They all shook their head.  
"He's close to it, " they all said.  
"Ohhhh so....does he likes anybody?" I questioned tilting my head. I was kind of jealous of the person that he liked I mean he yells at me all the time it can't be me.  
"Well it's you Y/N," Kirishima says. You know what that actually explains a lot.  
"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I have no clue what to do.  
"Well if you like him to then u can confess, But his heat will affect u more if he doesn't take his supplements," Deku says then mumbling to himself.  
"Ok," I say going back to my seat since Aizawa came in and said so.

Time Skip~ Brought to you by couch potatoes~  
It was finally lunch and boy was I hungry. On the way to lunch, I heard whimpers from an empty classroom.

Bakugou's POV  
"Damn it! I forgot my supplements at home," I complain not seeing them in my school pockets. I hear steps behind me when I get pulled into the empty classroom and slammed against the wall.  
"With a smell like that, it's almost as if you want to be fucked huh?" I hear a males voice growl against my ear. I let out a small whimper feeling the heat kicking in.  
"N-no ur wrong I wouldn't want such a filthy pig touching me!" I yell attempting to push him off only to feel a strong pain on my right cheek. I fall to the floor touching it.  
"How dare you say that to me you slut!" He yells enraged lifting up his hand and I close my eyes. I'm waiting to feel that horrible sensation but it never comes. I open my eyes to see Y/N holding his hand looking pissed off.  
"How dare you touch him like that!" She yells pushing him to the ground. He quickly gets up tackling her to the ground they rustle around for a bit till she finally stands above him like a true pack leader growling as he whimpers trying to look away from her.  
"If you ever try to touch him or anyone else again I will rip you to SHREDS!" She growls as he scrambles out the room. I was still on the ground more aroused now. God seeing her dominate someone else was so hot I'm kind of jealous of him. All my senses starting turning off and my mind was getting cloudy all I felt was.......lust.

Y/N POV  
I look back at Bakugou and crouch down towards him. "Hey, are you alright? Did he touch you anywhere-" I stopped my sentence as I smelled his pheromones and good god did he smell good. Oh, I just wanna take him now~ I quickly got a hold of myself. If this is him close to his heat then when he's on it he has to stay home. "Bakugou were is your supplements," I asked him getting back up and holding my nose. He didn't respond instead he looked up and his whole face was twisted in pure lust. He was making whimpering sounds and move his legs back and forth. "Bakugou I got to get you out of here even I can't hold myself," I say trying to pick him up, keyword trying.   
Once I did pick him up he kept rubbing his, now present, erection against me and kept rubbing his head in my neck, drooling on it. It took me everything I had to not fuck him there and then as I carried him to recovery girl since she was closest. Once there I put him on the bed but the recovery girl wasn't there.  
"Bakugou I'll be right back I'm gonna go find recovery girl," I was about to go before Bakugou pulled me back.  
"Noooo don't goooo stay and h-help me it hurts," he cries holding onto my arm. I fought with myself and decided to try to help without taking advantage of him. I put my hand in his hair and started petting him.  
"Ngh ahhhhh," he moaned sticking out his tongue as I pet him. He started rubbing his head against my hand trying to create more friction.  
"Morreee," he started crawling towards me.  
"W-wait we can't, just stay down and I'll get recovery girl," I attempt to say before he pulls me on the bed crawling on top of me. He starts straddling me and dries humping me moaning as he does so.  
"Ahhhh y-yeah ah m-more nghaaahah," he starts humping me faster. I try pushing him off but my body is giving in.   
"B-Bakugou I can't hold myself back," I say finally grabbing his hips. He moans loud this time as I thrust upwards. I grunt as he sticks out his tongue once more and I French kiss him. He doesn't care anymore as he kisses back, me winning obviously.   
"G-god Bakugou," I grunt. One more thrust upwards and he lets out his last moan.  
"AHHHH I-I c-can't ngh yaahhhhhh!" He throws his head back as the white liquid seeps through his pants. He pants and collapses on me fully tired out. I move him under me and try to clean him up. 

Recovery girl finally comes into the room," Well I see you children had fun?" She giggles her wrinkles showing off more. I apologize to her greatly but she shushes me off to class saying it's fine.

Time Skip~  
As everyone is walking out the doors of UA ready for the weekend a certain girl named Y/N runs up to Bakugou.  
"Hey, Bakugou!" She greets with a friendly smile knowing he's forgotten.  
"What do you want weirdo," he asks looking away blushing   
"Just wanted to know if I can come over whenever this weekend?" She asks looking down at him.  
"S-sure whatever weirdo," he says blushing madly looking away.  
"Yeah see you whenever then," she says excitedly skipping off to the girls.

"Yeah....see you whenever."

A/N  
Sorry I've been gone for so long it's just I was sorting out family stuff and I've decided to make a whole bunch of one-shots and just put them out at once. This is just one of them so hope you enjoyed it.  
See you next time my insanes~


	6. Cute bottom

Category: Fluff

Y/N was already soaked by the rain heading into the school, which did not go well for her white shirt or her black pants that felt very uncomfortable sticking to her legs(it would also feel uncomfortable sticking to your-). The only thing that would make her feel better is her adorable lover running to hug her like every morning. "Y/N!" Oh and speak of the angel, yes an adorable fucking angle.   
Y/N POV  
U/N tackled me in a hug like every morning, but today he seemed happier than usual. "So what's up with the good mood love?" I asked smiling at his cuteness.  
"Nothing," he said dragging out the o. Before I could ask any other questions the bell rang. U/N kissed me on the cheek and skipped away I can only hear a whole bunch of "aw's" as he did so.   
Once in class I met up with my friends, yes you have those and they're not fake, this is not that much of a cliche story. But everybody seemed different today they seemed more....excited?  
"Now listen up class, I want you to take out your homework and open up to page 50 in the history book!"  
The teacher yelled even she seemed happier and she's ALWAYS grumpy. I tapped my friend on the shoulder," why is everyone so excited today?" He just shook his head and said he didn't know what I meant.

*After Class*  
As everyone was leaving the teacher stopped me from leaving and handed me a note then left. I opened the note  
~Meet me at the cherry blossom tree after school~   
From, secret admirer~  
It said. Well, I guess I'm going to have to turn someone down, again. But I decided to go anyway because I was curious as to who it was this time.  
*Time skip after school because the author is lazy and is up at 1 watching their dog outside*  
I packed my stuff and changed my shoes and went to the cherry blossom tree. Someone has decorated the tree with glowing lights. But there was no one there. Until I heard giggling from behind the tree and they stepped out.  
"Love what is all this?" I asked mentioning the tree and the lights.   
"It's for our six month anniversary silly," he said giggling. Oh, so that's what I forgot this morning.  
"I also got you this," he said handing me a lovers bracelet. (pic above) "So..."   
"So what?" I asked.   
"What did you get me?" He asked with glimmering eyes.

"Ah, shit!"

A/N   
So this one is very short because I had no clue what I was doing I'm editing the others to make them seem longer to look like I put the effort in them, which I did. Anyway if you have any more ideas pls be free to tell me because I got nothing to do on the weekend......  
Bye my Insanes~


	7. Yoonbum

Genre: Random  
Manga/Anime: Killing Stalking  
Character: YoonBum  
This story will be in your POV

Look at my little baby~

There's a boy in my class. His name is Yoonbum. He sits three desks behind me. He's a scrawny boy, fragile-looking. Like one wrong move might break him. He's extremely shy and only talks every once a blue moon. He looks like he has eaten in days, but no one questions it. Probably because he's weird but I still like him. I know he's the weird kid but I still have feelings for him.

Every day I feel his stare on the back of my head. I know what he's thinking. I've met shy people like him before, of course, they never looked like him. They were usually the cute anime looking, people. The ones with the cute personality traits. Those people are boring to me. I think Yoonbum is cute in his way. I enjoy teasing him. Like smirking when I see him staring at me, even winking. I'd do anything to see him blush and shyly look away smiling, even if we're not a couple yet if he's happy I'm happy. It makes me feel nice. I've never truly felt this way. It feels....good. 

But today something is wrong. My bummie has been missing since lunch. I was going to sit with him but he disappeared. I know he was here today I saw his shoes in his locker. I decided to search for him. It was almost the end of the day and I almost gave up. Just as I was passing by the shed I heard a bunch o muffled noises. I was about to open the door but I was locked. I was going to ask who was in there but I heard a scream for help before a slapping sound was heard. The scream...it sounded similar. It sounded like.......my bummie. I felt my body boil with anger and rage. All I saw was red. I. Was. Pissed. I move back and kick the door open. One of the doors flew off the hinges by how hard I had kicked it. The sight I saw in front of me only fueled my rage. 

There were four boys surrounding bum and trying to strip him. The four boys were from are class. They always mocked and bullied him when I wasn't there to protect him.

He was covered in bruises, scratches, and tears streamed from his eyes. he looked so sad and......desperate. One of the boys stood up.

"Y/N I can explain!" he said moving towards me cautiously. Once he was close enough I punched him square in the face, hard. The others got up and tried fighting me but lost miserably. When I got to the last one I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards me. I whispered something in his ear. He looked horrified. I dropped him and he quickly scrambled away from the mark of handprints on his neck. I ran over to bum.

"Are you okay?" I asked cupping his face. He nodded his head," Did they touch you anywhere?" he shook his head no. "Oh, bum I'm so sorry I should've kno-," I was interrupted by a kiss. Then he hugged me and cried on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few hours. He pulled away and looked at me with puffy eyes.

"I knew you would come," he said smiling a little.

"Of course I would....because I love you," I told him holding him tighter. He looked at me with happiness and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you too Y/N!"~ 

A/N

I'm thinking about making a SFR x Yoonbum book what do you guys think?

Hope you enjoyed this short oneshot bye my little insanes~


	8. Loki

I know I have requests but I found a couple of unfinished works I found and edited them and I'm now going to post this. There's going to be soft Loki in here so he will be a little out of character. But hey you can think of it as he only shows you this side of him. Also some parts may be cheesy.

His back curved as your rough scarred hands slid down his soft pale back. His short hair at the time glistened with sweat, as did his body. His luscious pink lips moaned at the feeling of your rough hands treating his back so gently. His beautiful lust filled eyes opened as they stared at you. His delicate hands and arms draped over your (s/c) back. The outline of wing scars traced by his soft pale fingers. You buried your head in his neck as you nibbled on his now marked skin. Signs of who he belonged to blossomed all over his body. Blood dripped from his neck as fangs left a mark that would last forever. He groaned as he clung to you tighter. Afraid if he were to let go you'd disappear. A long lick your tongue sent shivers down his spine. The bite wound long forgotten and replaced with kisses and pecks of affection. "This mark will show that you are mine and only mine," your rough voice barely above a whisper. "Good, I don't want anyone else," he smirked. The chuckled from your throat gave him the satisfaction he wanted. You kissed a trail from his neck to his lips before French kissing each other. "Even though I lay you in this bed, even though I am unholy, even though I am in no right place to belay with such a prince, or even look at such beauty, you treat me as if we've always been together" your hands traced his flustered cheek, "and for that I owe you my life and anything you can ever want, my love," you kissed him one last time before looking him in his beautiful emerald eyes. Your eyes had a tint of red, mixed with (e/c). One of his favorite qualities of you. Along with your passion and love. You sighed as your face turned to one of sadness. Loki gave you a look of concern, but he could not speak what he wanted before his lips were traced by your black finger nail. "You must awake, my love we shall meet again," you brought his head closer and kissed him upon his lips.

Loki was awoken from his slumber by his idiotic brother. He groaned as he pushed the sheets off of him. "You have slept in today brother, is there something the matter?" Thor asked, concern written all over his face. "Yeah, you!" Loki responded going to his wardrobe to put on his usual cloth. He brushed his hair so that it lay flat atop his head. Thor walked in to Loki's room and sat on his bed. "What are you doing? Leave my chambers," Loki huffed out. "I fear that I can not do such a thing, brother," Thor got up as his face held joy "for today we shall do what the mortals call brotherly bonding," Thor's big hand patted Loki's shoulder, to which he shrugged off. "I'd rather die then go bond with you,"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Loki held his head down ashamed that his brother had won the fight as they walked through the streets of New York. "Don't hold such a frown brother for today we shall be happy," Thor had said joyfully. Unlike Loki, Thor was more then happy to spend time with his brother. He was more then surprised when Tony had told him "Why don't you spend time with reindeer games maybe he'll stop being so evil if he finds the last love in his cold dead heart," which Steve hit him on the side of the head for but Thor still took Tony's words to thought. And so here he was with his brother in front of a huge library. "Uh, why here?" Loki asked. Loki would never have thought that his sad excuse of a brother would know what a library is. "Well I see how you enjoy reading books so I figure why not bring you here, I believe this is one of the biggest library's here," Before Loki could protest he had already been dragged inside. Loki couldn't lie when he said the library was huge. "Don't wait for me brother," Thor had said as a crowd had stopped him to take pictures. Loki rolled his eyes as he went off to look at the sections. He found a certain section he was looking for. As his fingers glided through the spines of the books he stopped at a certain name. Y/N L/N. It read. Loki was shocked. He felt as if he was dreaming when he saw the name, and of course he picked it up. He read through the pages and was shocked at what he read. "Who could have possibly known this?" Loki said. The book was about Y/N L/N but it also had Loki in it as well. Loki made sure that no one new about him and Y/N but it seems that someone found out about it. "Seems like something interested you," a voice oh so familiar said. Loki quickly turned and his eyes glazed over as he saw who he dreamt about ever since he was a teenager. "Is-is this a dream?" Loki breathily asked. "Now that's quit rude you know, I'm not just your imagination ," only you would say something like that. Loki's knees buckled as he tried walking to you. You quickly caught him in your arms as he let out a sob. "Shhh sh sh I got you love," you brought Loki to a secluded part of the library as you kissed his tears away and rubbed your fingers through his hair. Loki grasped you as if you would disappear if he let go. "H-how could you l-leave me like t-that," Loki sobbed out as he hit you weakly. "I know love I'm sorry but I'm hear now and I promise I'm not going anywhere," you knew it would take awhile for Loki to fully trust you again. You knew he wouldn't understand why you left, why you left him to protect him. "Y-Yourrr going t-to leave me againnnn," Loki sobbed and hiccuped out. "No I'm not love," you positioned him into your lap "I'm right here, come look at me love," you caressed his face and wiped his tears away "I'm going to stay right by your side from today on I promise," Loki sat up and glared at you. "You said that when we were kids as well, have you just come back to break my heart even more?" You could feel the anger from his face. Oh how you hated seeing your love like this but you knew you deserved it. "I left to protect you love. I had to leave because people were after me and I didn't want them to find you so I hid myself, that meant leaving you, but as long as you were safe that's all that matters," Loki's eyelashes fluttered as he grew irritated with you. He hated how stupid you could be but god did he love you for it. "Why didn't you tell me I could have helped Y/N I-" Loki was cut off when you interrupted him. "That's just the thing love I couldn't risk anything not even telling you were I was going and I'm so sorry but I really do promise I will never leave you," you looked into his eyes as he stared right back into yours. And just like that you kissed him. You kissed him hard and long. Loki didn't realize how touch deprived he was of you when his eyes fluttered closed and he kissed you with the same intensity. You grabbed his waist to bring him closer as he wrapped his arms around your neck. You groaned into the kiss as you wish it lasted longer but you needed to breath. As you pulled away softly Loki chased your lips. You gave him a small peck before you put your foreheads together and you both panted. You smiled as you could hear your lovers breath. "I missed you love," you finally said "more then you know," Loki sighed as he grabbed your face so you both were looking at each other. "I'm sure I know love," he smiled slyly at you. You chuckled as he went in for another kiss. "Brother! Are you here?" Thor shouted from somewhere near by. "Ughhh I hate that idiot," Loki groaned. You chuckled "well how about I lay you back your bed?"

XXXXXXXXX

You kissed all over Loki as he smiled at your praises. "So beautiful" "so gorgeous" "perfect" "amazing" "I love you so much". "Oh shush I know I am no need to tell me so many times love," he chuckled. You grinned as you kissed up his stomach to his lips. "Of course you do my love," you kissed down his neck to a familiar bite mark. Loki gasped as you licked and sucked on it. "Will you forgive me love and let me take you like I did that night?" You whispered to Loki. You stared him in the eyes one more time that night. "Yes I forgive you Y/N L/N now make love to me like you did that night," you grinned as you kissed your love again. And there you made love to your lover just like that night.


	9. Masochist|| Todoroki Shoto

Genre: lime  
Manga/Anime: My Hero Academia  
Character: Shoto Todoroki  
Warning: Slight Sexual content ahead~

(There is only just a little bit of smut in this chapter, I might be making a second chapter I don't know.)

There's a secret that Shoto Todoroki has been hiding. He's been hiding it from his family and friends ever since he found out. He was 15 at the time and was just fooling around. He read about it before and decide to try it out. Of course, he didn't think of anything when he was trying it. But once he did, he felt something from it. He felt pleasure. Afterward, he told himself he wouldn't do it again, that was a lie. 

During the night when everyone was in bed, he would do it again and again. Later on, he realized he couldn't tell his family about this. He feared they might disown him. So he kept it a secret and lied. He's kept it a secret for so long till he met her. It was the first day of class at UA. He got a weird feeling from her. He thought it was a warning of danger but boy was he wrong. It was love. He loves Y/N L/N. He would blush around her and sometimes even stutter. He didn't think much about it till he thought of her doing the things he does, to his body. He brushed it off but at night he would dream about it and wake up to discomfort in his boxers.

So today he decided to confront her, he's been planning it for weeks and today was the day.

Third Pov

Y/N was on the way to her locker to get the books that she needed for class. Once she got her items she was greeted with a flustered Todoroki once she turned around.

"Do you need something Todo?" Y/N asked him.

"I-I came to t-tell you I l-l-like y-you, " Todoroki said looking everywhere but her. To embarrassed. She smiled with glee.

"I like you too Todo, " she exclaimed with joy hugging him. He was in a state of shock.

"Does that mean we're dating? He questioned.

"Of course it does silly," she said, "What else would we be?" 

"I-I don't k-know," he said. In all honesty, Todroki didn't think she would say yes. He's been a cold, shut-in, person to everyone and he just opened up and showed his true self to the person he loved. He felt.......great.

The Next Day

The next day was even better for Todoroki. He got to walk with Y/N. They even held hands. Once they got in the classroom they were bombarded with questions like "Are you two dating?" "When did you start dating?" "Is this the beginning of a beautiful relationship?" Todroki couldn't handle the number of questions or attention he was getting. He felt like he would drown. The only words he could get were barely above a whisper.

But she finally stepped in, noticing his discomfort. She was his knight and shining armor, his savior. She quickly pushed them away answering their questions, next weirder than the other. By the time all the questions were answered Aiziwa had already entered the classroom telling everyone one to get back to their seats. But that didn't matter to Todoroki all he did was stare at Y/N. Even as she went home at the end of the day.

Three Weeks Later

It was finally the weekend and Todoroki was more worried than ever, more scared then he was asking her out. Today he was going to ask her if they could do "It" together. He, like asking her out, planned it. But it was much harder and scarier. Thoughts ran through his head like," What if she thinks I'm a weirdo?" or "Why are you asking so soon?" even worse, "Are you just using me for s-" before that thought finished he was interrupted by Y/N.

"Hey Todo," Y/N said. Waving as she walked down the hall towards him. 

"Hi Y/N," he gave her a blank expression as he started spacing out again.

"Hey, baby are you ok? You're spacing out a lot," Y/N asked looking at Todoroki worriedly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine j-just thinking a-about stuf-f," he said blushing at the nickname he was given.

"Like what?" Y/N questioned smiling a little seeing him blush.

"C-can we talk after school?" he asked looking at her seriously.

"Yeah sure. Let's go to class before we're late I'm pretty sure the bell just rang," Y/N said grabbing him by his hands and running to class. Only to be scolded by Aiziwa.

After Class

Y/N walked to Todoroki after class for what he wanted to talk about. When she spotted him she ran up to him and greet him. They then went off to Y/N's house after her parents left for "Date Night". 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Y/N asked breaking the silence. 

"I w-waned to know if you wanted t-to d-do-o u-uhm d-do.......i.....i-i-t-t w-with m-me?" he looked away redder then Kirishima's hair. Y/n looked at him in shock.

"I-I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have a-asked yo-," he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No I-It's fine we...we can do...it," Y/N said looking away turning a little pinkish.

"R-really?" Todoroki asked surprised. He wasn't suspecting...this. He was at least expecting her to say to wait a few more days but THIS. He felt happy, but then remembered he never did this before. 

They walked in silence till they got to Y/N's house. Once inside they walked to her bedroom they sat in the bed facing forward.

"So....what do we do know?"Y/N asked sitting on her bed, not knowing what to do.

"I-I do-don't k-know?" he said, unsure if she still wanted to do it or if it would be embarrassing. "I-I guess we should k-kiss?"

"ok-k?" Y/N said turning towards Todoroki. He did the same. "uhm...have you ever kissed before?" Y/N asked.

"No, not really. Have you?" Todoroki asked, hoping the answer would be no aswell.

"No I guess not," Y/N said, "So I guess we should start off with a peck?" Y/N questioned. Todorokki nodded his head and they started to lean in towards each other. Once close enough they closed their eyes and, as they said, gave a small peck. Just a quick peck once over they pulled away and opened their eyes. "So..was it bad?" Y/N asked.

"No no it was..nice. Maybe we can....deepen it?" Todoroki asked. Y/N nodded her head and they started again. Leaning their heads together and closing their eyes giving a small peck and working their way up to a deeper kiss. It took a few tries but they finally go it. As they were kissing Y/N added tongue. Turning it into a french kiss. Both of them were trying to win but, of course, Y/N won. They started going deeper. Y/N tested the waters and chewed on his bottom lip. Wich made Todoroki slightly moan. Todoroki changed positions and sat on top of Y/N's stomach, still kissing. Y/N quickly turned him over and started kissing down his neck to his collar bone. Leaving marks of ownerships on his body. She found his sweet spot in a matter of seconds as he moaned a little louder. She bit a mark there before getting up and lifting his shirt up. To which he complied. Once his shirt was off Y/N went back to traveling down his body, leaving more bites and bruises, especially in his chest area. When she was near his pants she could see and feel the little tent that had formed in his pants. She sat up and looked at the work she had done. He looked flustered and his eyes showed such...lust. It made her sadistic sidekick in. She went to his pants again and tugged them off. Allowing him to only be in his boxers, the tent more visible now a wet spot forming. Y/N might have not to know how to kiss or have sex but she knows everything about it and what happens to the body. 

Y/N went back up to Todoroki and kissed him. He realized she had clothes on while he was practically naked. He tugged at her shirt as a sign to take it off. She got the message and took it off. Showing her black lace bra. She quickly went back to his boxers kissing his v-line. He groaned from the feeling. She slowly tugged his boxers down to show...., "ha-I'm so sorry baby but-pf," Y/N tried not to laugh. 

"I-it's not funny," he whined," Yeah I get it the carpet matches the drapes,"

"I'm sorry I really am," Y/N said not laughing anymore but still smiling," As an apology, I'll give you an award even though you didn't do anything for it, ok?" Y/N said. Todoroki nodded his head hoping it's what he thinks it is. Y/N grabbed the base of his dick and slid her hand up. Todoroki gasped at the feeling. Y/N went on with her movements going a little faster. Todoroki was a moaning mess. He constantly bucked his hips for more friction. It didn't take long beforeTodoroki was near the edge.

"Mhaaa I-I'm c-cumming cumming," Todoroki moaned and threw his head back.

"Already? I don't think so," Y/N stopped her movements and held the base of his cock, stopping him from reaching his orgasm. A smirk formed on her lips as his face morphed from pleasure to pain. But a blush started forming on his cheeks and a moan escaped his lips. 

"Oh, so you like the pain baby?" Y/N asked smirking down at Todoroki. He blushed and nodded his head. Y/N squeezed a little harder, not to the point of discomfort but enough.

" ahhhng," Todoroki moaned again but covered his mouth. Y/N stopped her movements as well. The front door had opened and they could hear Y/N's parents. Y/N quickly go up and picked up her clothes putting them back on, Todoroki doing the same. Y/N was about to go downstairs to greet her parents until Todoroki stopped her.

"Wait, I can't go downstairs I'm covered in hickeys and bite marks your parents will be able to tell what we were doing," Todoroki said. Y/N now noticed all the marks that were on his body.

"Ok, uhm, go through the window and sneak back to your house I'll see you on Monday baby," Y/N said and pecked him on the lips. Todoroki nodded his head and slipped out of the bedroom window. Y/N went downstairs to greet her parents. As they were talking there was a thud on the side of the house.

"What was that?" Y/N's dad said. About to go look through the front door. But Y/N stopped him.

"Oh nothing probably just a raccoon again,"~


	10. Bully|| Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy was a complete an utter prick. That's what he ever was especially to Y/N L/N. He would do worse things to her then he did to Harry Potter. He would tease her every chance he got, make fun of her, call her names, push her, trip her, and lot more terrible things. Even after all that Y/N would never care. She would never yell or shout at him she would just sit there and do nothing but wipe off whatever it was he did. 

But today, today Y/N was having one of the worse days of her life. She was in no mood to mess with but Draco just had to pick today out of all the days to mess with Y/N. Little did he know he was about to face the consequences.

It was a nice day outside. The sun was out and Y/N was on her way to class minding her own business. She was making her way through the cart yard when Draco himself appeared in front of her. He had a mysterious look on his face like he was planning something. The other wizards and witches that were in the courtyard at the time looked at what was happening. They already knew what Draco does to Y/N daily so they were expecting the same thing to happen, but today wasn't what they expected at all.

"Hey Y/N," Draco said weirdly. Y/N just nodded her head and tried moving to the side but Draco blocked her again. "I said hi," Draco said again. Y/N copied her same movements and stepped to the side. Draco finally grabbed her by her arms and pushed her to the ground. Draco smirked and laughed, Goyle and Crabbe joining in. Y/N rolled her eyes and got up again trying to go back to her class. "What's wrong L/N did mommy not write to you back again, "Y/N stopped what she was doing and breathed heavily. Everyone that was in the courtyard, and those that joined, gasped in shock. Everybody knew what happened to Y/N's mom and they all felt bad for the poor girl. Many people talked with her and tried befriending her out of pity but Y/N did not except, the main reason she has no friends. So for Draco Malfoy to bring it up after years of it happening made Y/N boil with anger.

But she didn't want to harm the boy she knew he was just doing this because people suspected it from him she knew how that was like, but it was so hard trying to ignore him on a daily basis with all his nagging and brattiness. Y/N breathed in through her nose and out her mouth a few times before continuing to walk but her anger was slowly rising. "Yeah walk away! You never fight back because you always give up just. like. your. mother," Draco said. Though he sounded smug his face sure didn't show it, he knew what it said was horrible but anything that would get Y/N to notice him was somewhat okay. 

Y/N turned around her face showed anger, so much anger. She threw her books at Crabbe and Goyle and they backed away, not just from the books but from the look of anger. Draco was surprised, as was everyone else, he never saw Y/N show and facial expression besides boredom or neutral. So it scared him when he saw how pissed of she looked. Y/N took out her wand and pointed it at him Draco doing that same. But before he could say anything Y/N already cast a spell to fling Draco's wand out of his hand. He looked scared now being defenseless against Y/N. Instead of casting a spell Y/N pu her wand away and walked up to Draco while he walked backward, dropping his bad kid act. Draco finally reached the wall, a dead-end for him. Y/N toward over him a not so happy face on. Instead of yelling at him in anger Y/N smirked and then started to laugh at him. "All this hard work to make me feel like shit and you can't even put up a fight?" Y/N laughed. "I mean come on Maloy you look petrified are you going to pee your pants or what?" Y/N stroked his cheek and Draco shivered," Hmmm I think it's time for my payback Malfoy what about you?" Y/N's hand traveled from his cheek to his neck squeezing lightly. Draco shakily nodded the hold on his neck getting tighter by the second.

"That's a good boy,"~ 

To be continued......


	11. Sanji

Genre: fluff, with a dash of lime

Anime/Manga: One piece

Character: Sanji

Request: yes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanji was currently cooking dinner with an angered expression. Last night's accident replaying in his mind, which only made him stir harder in the pot. 

When he felt two arms wrap around his waist he 'tsk' in annoyance, knowing damn well who it was. 

"What do you want?" Sanji said annoyed.

Your back ached from sleeping on the couch all night. You cracked your back and started to grumble walking to the kitchen. You saw your lover and put your arms around his waist feeling him tense up and release a huff, you knew from anger. You also were quite angered but you still cared for Sanji no matter what. You put your head into the crook of his neck breathing in his scent.

"Can't I just show my lover some love?" you asked knowing what he really wanted.

Sanji rolled his eyes and moved to get away or to get something. You tightened your grip on his waist. Sanji's head started to beat from where he got hit in the head las night.

You and Sanji were at a bar with the others when Sanji left your side. You figured he went to get more drinks but when you looked for him at the counter he was there...just with another girl. He was clearly and openly flirting with her as if you didn't exist. You were hella pissed. Not only did he have the guts to flirt with someone but right in front of your face too. You picked up your beer bottle and chucked it at Sanji's face, a little of your drink spilling on the girl. He looked for the person who dared to through something at him. His eyes widened when he saw you coming his way, a pissed off expression on your face. You yanked him by the ear and started yelling at him to which he tried yelling back of all the times you flirted with someone. 

Which leads you guys to now. You started to kiss along Sanji's neck as he ignored you. 

"Sanjiiii," you whined wanting him to stop ignoring you. You still loved him but you were annoyed for all the times he's flirted with someone. 

Your search for a reaction out of Sanji took place once again. You started to nibble on his neck getting dangerously close to his sweet spot. You knew how he loved it when you did that. 

He released a tiny groan provoking you to go further. You started to rub circular motions on his waist with your thumbs gently. You could feel his hips moving closer to your crotch. You started to graze your hands across his muscular stomach, blowing hot air on his neck. 

You started to kiss up to behind his ear, leaning further to his cheek. He started to tilt his head so you could kiss him on the mouth. His eyes shot open when he realized what was happening, not even remembering closing them. He quickly turned around.

"Alright, alright what do you want?" he asked flustered.

"I want to love you, baby! I'm sorry for hitting you with that bottle but you know how I get when you flirt with someone, especially in front of me!" you exclaimed.

Sanji huffed and nodded his head in understanding. He started to wrap his arms around your neck.

"I know I'm sorry it won't happen again," he said. "I'm all yours~,"

"You better be," you chuckled bringing him closer to you by pulling his hips. You connected your lips with him as he moaned. You started to get more passionate, adding some tongue. It turned into a full make-out session that led to the bedroom.

You groaned as Sanji rubbed his butt on your crutch. He looked so hot dry humping you, all flustered and moaning all for you. It surprised the hell out of you when Sanji abruptly stopped and gave a weird face. The first thought that crossed your mind is if he came. Sanji quickly got up and ran out of the room.

"W-wait baby what are you doing?" you yelled to him.

He quickly came back and smiled, laying back onto your crotch again.

"I forgot to turn the stove off," Sanji said smiling.

You couldn't help but bust out laughing. You didn't know why but you just found it funny with the clueless face he had on.

"God, I love you~,"

A/N

I ohnestly have no clue if this is long enough! If it isn't I can make it longer!


	12. Nagisa Shiota

Genre: lemon  
Anime/ Manga: Assassination Classroom  
Request: yes  
Character: Nagisa Shiota  
Warnings: You have a dick! If you don't like then click away!

You and Nagisa were on a sex break or to say it straight forward you too were both pent up. You have been ignoring Nagisa who has been surprisingly acing extremely sexual and horny. Usually, when you two want to do it he askes you all cute and shyly. But this week he has been teasing you to no end it was so hard to hold yourself back from your baby boy but you had an exam coming up and you HAD to pass.

"That's it! I have done everything that the internet has said and she still doesn't even care. I bent down and picked up that damn pencil! I even spilt my drink on my clean white shirt and all she does it look away!" Nagisa explained to Kaede who just looked at him. 

"I mean does she even love me anymore?" Nagisa questioned. Kaede was blushing but understood what Nagisa meant. She put her hand on his back as he held a numb face.

"W-well tomorrow is the weekend so you have Y/N all to yourself," Kaede assured. Nagisa's mood instantly brightened.

"Yeah your right," Nagisa said getting up and running off somewhere.

*Thus came Friday*

You were currently "studying" for your exams and were nearly falling asleep. Your door slammed open making you jolt up alert more than ever.

"Nagisa? Baby what are you doing here and how did you get in?" you asked confused to as why your boyfriend was currently standing in your doorway.

"Your parents let me in," Nagisa answered shortly not bothering asking why he was there. You kept your eyes on him as he walked to your bed, hips purposely swaying. He slowly laid down on your bed though as he did his shirt rode up showing his perfect pale skin all for you, ready to be marked. You were quick to turn around and get back to "studying". A mad blush going across your face.

A few minutes later and you felt your chair spin around. Nagisa's face was extremely close to yours.

"Won't you take a break from studying? For me," Nagisa said a certain look in his eyes, "Please mommy," Nagisa purred as he sat in your lap. He pulled on your tye and bit his lip. He knew you had nowhere to go so you couldn't escape him.

"W-well I guess I can take a s-short break," you said as Nagisa brought his face closer to your lips. He kissed you and started to grind in your lap letting out small huffs. You picked him up and laid him down on the bed. Kissing down his neck to his sweet spot has he moaned. He quickly unbuttoned your shirt and made quick work of your pants belt. He practically moaned when he saw your hard-on in all its glory. He kitten licked the top satisfying him but he was greedy for more. He deep throated you making you throw your head back and groan.

He was so horny during the week that he actually thought of going to a club to please himself. Though he knew they could never satisfy him as you could, they could never make him scream as you could, they could never fill him up as you could. 

"Wait," you said pulling Nagisa's head up to which he whined at, "Don't you think it's unfair that I'm the only one naked here?" you gestured to your naked self and Nagisa's fully clothed self. Nagisa gave you a slutty look as he started to give you a strip dance. Little did you know what was hidden underneath the clothing that Nagisa wore.

"Oh my god," you almost choked at the view in front of you. There was your baby boy in a black lace see-through bralette, with a matching pair of tiny panties, and black thig high stockings.

"All for you mommy~," Nagisa purred shaking ass in front of you. You groaned and grabbed him by the waist burying your face in his neck. You would be sure to give him a reward for dressing up so nicely for his mommy.

"God, baby boy your so good to me," you said nibbling his neck.

"Oh, but I've been such a bad boy, teasing you all week and you couldn't even touch me. I think I need a punishment mommy~," Nagisa said giving you slutty eyes. You groaned. 

You couldn't wait anymore as you grabbed Nagisa's hips and slammed him on your dick. If he wanted to be punished for being a bad boy you didn't think he deserved to be prepped.

Nagisa let out a loud strangled moan that you were sure that the neighbors were going to complain about. You didn't stop though if anything you just fucked Nagisa harder.

"Oh~ y-yes ahhnn, I-I've waited s-ahh-so long hnng~,' Nagisa moaned clawing at your back as drooled leaked out of his mouth onto your shoulder. You hissed in pain and bit his shoulder.

"Oh f-fuck baby," you groaned feeling your dick throb in Nagisa's warm hole, "You're s-so fuck tight!" 

"It's ahhhnn so gah BIG!" Nagisa shouted as he started to feel his cum buildup in his stomach. 

You grabbed his waist and pulled out. Nagisa whined at the loss of being pounded before letting out a scream when you slammed back into him.

"Yes oh god yessssnnh~," Nagisa was on cloud nine as you plowed his ass and brain out. Sex with you was always so damn good and sensual.

You spanked Nagisa's ass and he moaned. You smirked and slapped him harder to which he moaned louder.

"Yeah you like that baby," you said as Nagisa nodded his head and started to grind on your dick. You groaned and got a good look at Nagisa. He looked fucked out. His perfect pale skin was now a pink and red color, hickey and bite marks everywhere. You were satisfied with your markings, claiming him as yours. You yourself were also marked up with hickeys all over your neck and lower V-line, drool covered half of your neck along with Nagisa's tears of pure pleasure. Your breasts have small bite marks from the last time you guys had sex.

You were going to fuck your baby boy until he couldn't walk.

"I-I'm gonna cum~," Nagisa moaned out as he felt a familiar not in his stomach. You moaned as he clenched down on you.

"Y-yeah me too just hold on a little longer baby," you moaned out. Your thrusts started to get more sloppy as you felt your climax building up.

"I'm cumming, cumming!," Nagisa moaned as he clenched down on you hard. You groaned and you came in him. Nagisa moaned again at the feeling of being full.

"Cummming! I c-can't s-stahp oh godddnnggg!" Nagisa came again as his body started to spasm out. But you didn't stop thrusting. 

"M-mommy s-stop I- fuck ahhnn-I c-can't anymore! I-I'm sensitive ah ah ah nng," Nagisa's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his tongue out of his mouth and drool leaked out the side. He made the perfect aheago face.

"D-did you really think I was going to stop? You kept me pent up for a whole week baby boy! I'm not stopping till I'm done," You chuckled. Nagisa gave you a petrified face.

"Oh god ahhnn~,"


	13. Omega Bakugou x alpha reader 2

Female Alphas have male genitals hidden away in their female genital. It will usually just come out when mating. The female genitals work just like a regular male genital when it comes to an alphas. 

An omega who's heat is usually stronger, or they just don't take their supplements, can send Aplha's into a rut. There are many cases when Alpha's just go into ruts similar to a heat.

Omega's ,who have Alpha's or not, that don't mate will start to go into a feral state biting and injuring anyone who comes near their nest that isn't their Alpha.

A nest is a protection zone for omegas. They use it when they feel stressed, afraid, or are just going through something, usually heats. The nest contains clothing and artifacts from their childhood that make them calm and, if they have one, from their Alpha. They find immense comfort in their nest and can spend days at a time in it.

Omegas, if in any danger or discomfort, will let out loud calls and mewls for their alpha, almost sounding like a squeal. Alpha's can sense their omegas, or mates, from anywhere once they call out for them. Alpha's will soon start to get possessive and feral, the person would let their alpha take over. There is also delighted sounds that omegas will do for their alpha, to show how pleased they are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakugo was in his nest curled up and in heat. His body ached from every angle and he felt like he was on fire. The only relaxiation he had was your sweatshirt but that only made him think of dirty thoughts. He could feel the slick from his whole star porring out. He moaned clinging onto your sweatshirt. He tried rubbing whatever scent of yours from it onto himself, but that didn't go so well for him. He started to whine and cry out. He desperately needed his aplha no matter how hard he tried to argue or disagree with himself. He needed you desperately. He started to get bad thoughts of what you were probably doing.

What if you didn't like him anymore? What if you found a cuter and much nicer omega? What if you don't like the way he acts? What if he was ugly or not needy enough? What if, what if?

Bakugo's thoughts started to go into overdrive as he let out a loud cry. He started to call for his Alpha wanting them there with him no matter what. He released more pheromones in hope that you would smell him. 

Bakugo could basically do what ever he wanted. His parents usually leave him when he goes through heats but they never seen it this bad. They figured that their son has finally found an Alpha but they also know how stubborn he is when it comes to them. 

Mitsuki and Masaru have met Y/N many times after she picked Bakugo up on the weekend. They enjoyed her company and that she doesn't act like those rude traditional Alpha's. 

So once Mitsuki left the house she called the school asking if they could let you off early for Bakugo. Once the school told you Mitsuki called you personally and told you about the cituation more.

You arrived at Bakugo's house and started to unlock the door. You barely got to get into the house before it hit you. That smell~

"Is anyone home?" you asked. You heard a small whine and a shuffle upstairs. You stared to walk up the steps slowly.

"It smells quit good..." you stopped at the door. "Come out Bakugou, let alpha help you~" you purred.

The door wouldn't open. You jiggled the handle a few times, to no success.

"Baby you have to open the door so alpha can help you," you stated. Bakugo only whined louder releasing more pheromones. "Baby open the door," you sated, your patience running low.

"I said," you grabbed the door handle, "open. the. damn. door," the door flew off the hinges. Bakugo was making his way half way out of the closet to the door.

"Oh, look at you. Trying so hard to get to your alpha," you purred. You breathed in only to release a moan.

"Haahh~ It smells so good," you wen down to Bakugo and picked him up. You laid him down on the bed. You pet his head and he moaned.

"Yeah, you liked this last time you were in heat," you reminded him. "You couldn't stop moaning and you made it so hard for me," you groaned remembering. 

"H-help me Y/N please it h-hurts so bad," Bakugo cried out. You cooed at his cuteness.

"Of course baby of course," you started to bury your head in his neck. He moved his head more so you could scent him.

"Hah~ please," Bakugo moaned, "Take me,"

"Your wish is my command," you said grinding your hips together.

You two started off by sniffing each other to sensual grinding. You started to peel his boxers off, since he took of his others clothes cause he was to hot. You watched as the slick slid from his hole. It made you horny to beyond. You slid your finger around his wet , pink, hole.

"T-touch me more!" Bakugo ordered releasing more pheromones'.

If you keep doing this I m-might not be able to c-control mys-self," you stared to feel all around Bakugo's body as he pulled off your school uniform. You felt up his back as he arched his back. You both moaned as you felt a shock go threw you. You took his face and kissed him. Your tongues rolled together as you easily won the battle of dominance. You both pulled away with a line of saliva. You wiped it away from your mouth. Bakugo held a glazed face similar to the one the first time you guys both did this same act, but this face held a lot more lust. You started to nibble on his neck as a way o show that you do want him. Bakugo gasped at the feeling he then released a moan as you grabbed his ass, and started to play with it. He held onto your shoulders for support or else he would have fallen off the bed. You started to insera finger into his hole. You were surprised to how easy your fingers went in and came out. You tested the waters ad added three fingers. They fit and Bakugo seemed to love them.

"Y-yes! F-faster I want moore~" Bakugo screamed/moaned and started to bounce on your fingers.

"Yeah you like that baby?" You questioned as you went faster just like Bakugo said. He shook his head as his tongue stuck out of his mouth. You took your fingers out which resulted in a whine from Bakugo. 

"Don't worry I'm about to give you something that will really make you scream," you chuckled as you positioned your self at Bakugo hole. 

He spread his legs so you could go in. He gave you a pleading face as he waited for you to knot him. 

"Please give me your pups," he moaned. You both knew you couldn't breed at this time if your life, you two were way to young and didn't the first thing of taking care of children. Your omega and alpha extincts couldn't just do it for you.

You inserted your dick into Bakugo his eyes rolled back and he let out a loud whine. You grunted as you stared to thrust into him.

"Hhaah! Ahh! I-aah I w-want to b-ha-be yours-s pleaseeeeeaaahhhhnngg," Bakugo begged.

This only made you thrust harder. You grabbed his legs and brought him closer as you kept trusting. You could practically see hearts in his eyes as they rolled to the back of his skulls. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as you started to hit his prostate.

"Right thhheeerrrnghhh g-god yersh FU-AHH-CK so gooddmph," he threw his head back. Bakugo's body started to shiver as he climaxed. You joined him a few seconds later.

"G-god your squeezing me so tight hmph!" you cam in him.

You both paused for a second till you started to move again,

"W-wait I'm still sensitive," he moaned again. You still didn't stop but went harder instead hittinghis prostate dead on. Bakugo couldn't do anything but gasp and claw at you. He was comply dazed he couldn't even form words from the pleasure. His fingers were his mouth for some unknown reason but it just added to his fucked out face. You kissed him again but he could barely move his mouth as he continued to moan. 

You felt a shock run through your body as your alpha took over without any warning. You pushed Bakugo's head to the side and bit his neck. Showing that Bakugo was yours.

"Aghhh f-finally," he moaned out as he came again.

You climaxed as well but pulled out after a few minutes. Bakugo whined in return. He started to yell and claw at you.

"N-no put it back in. You promised me y-you'd give me pups!" Bakugo started to cry and yell at you. You felt a pang in your heart as your alpha yelled and clawed a you as well. It took everything in you to pull away and not give your omega what he wanted.

"I know baby I know but we can't and you know it. I'm sorry but when we get older I promise I promise you can have all he pups you wan okay," you reassured cooing at your omega. He only continued to cry and yell at how he wanted pups, while you just cooed and kissed him everywhere. He eventually fell asleep curled up to his new alpha.

*A Few Days Later"

The whole class quieted down as you and Bakugo walked into the classroom holding hands. He smelt exactly like you, it wasn't that hard to figure out even Midoriya could figure it out. You both sat down only to be crowded by people.

"So....are you t-two dating or?," Midoriya tried asking but quickly apologized once he saw Bakugo's angered face. You only chuckled nodding your head and grabbing Bakugo's waist. He only grumble in return but didn't try to struggle.

"How did you know that you two were paired,"Ochaco asked blushing.

"I don't know we just..clicked," you shrugged your shoulders. Everyone sighed from your lame explanation. You chuckled as Aiziwa walked into the classroom telling everyone to sit in their seats . Before Bakugo could leave you held him and whispered something in his ear.

"I will always love you. I'm very sorry about the pups but I promise you I will give you what ever you want until we can have pups," you assured Bakugo.

He gave you a suspicious look and then smirked.

"Promise?" he question.

"I promise." 

A/N

I don't know what I did but I don't know if I really like this one? Uh....yeah tell me if you like it..

INSANE OUT!


	14. Consent|| Draco

It had been a few days since the "incident" but everybody has gotten used to the situation Malfoy was in, even Snape was quit amused. Potter could not stop laughing saying something of how you made Malfoy "your bitch". You enjoyed the way how Malfoy became a very obedient pet, listening to your every word and not talking back. And boy did Malfoy love this. He may try acting like it towards other people, but when it's just you two alone he literally purrs. He acts like the perfect pet.  
"Malfoy!" You called out from the couch.   
"Yes, Mommy!" He happily said coming to your bed from the bathroom.  
"I'm feeling a bit hungry, go fetch me some food and you might get a reward," you said shewing him away from your laying position.  
He happily looked at you before running out of the dorms and into the lunch hall.

While he was gone you enjoyed your alone time until the famous Potter walked in.   
"Harry? How'd you get in here?" You questioned.   
"Hermione invited me over to the girls dorm room before so I know the password," he said blushing.  
"Oh, ok well what do you want?" You questioned. He started to fumble around before finally saying it.  
"I was d-dared to Uhm t-to k-kiss y-you, BUT YOU D-DON'T HAVE TO I-IF YOU DON'T WANT T-TO!" Harry yelled. You gave him a strange look before laughing.   
"It's fine you don't have to yell," you chuckled "and sure I'll kiss you It's not like I'm dating anyone else," Harry looked at you when he was about to ask something. He shook his head and walked towards your bed awkwardly. He sat down and stared at you. "Well? I'm waiting," you stated. "O-oh, sorry," he laughed before leaning towards you. You could already tell he didn't know what he was doing before he even made contact with your lips. You smiled as his slightly chapped lips laid upon yours. He pulled back slightly to see your smiling face. Before you got to say anything you hear a gasp and glass shattering. And there stood a surprised and shocked Draco Malfoy. His expression quickly turned sour and his usual annoyed face.   
"How dare you, Potter!" He yelled going over to Harry and pushing him off. You confiscated his wand so he didn't do any funny business so he was banned to fighting the "muggle" way. Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "What's your problem?" He got up from his position on the ground "why would you care what Y/N does? Your not dating," he huffed. Draco looked even more hurt as he stared at you. You stared at him with a blank face. You were unaffected by this scene playing in front of you, if anything you found slight joy. "Well it's true isn't it, Draco," you crossed one leg over the other as you scooted to the edge of the bed. "We're not dating last time I checked. You are only and will be just a pet....unless your willing to sacrifice you life and loved ones, to be under my control forever and always, to do everything I say no matter what, to be my pet for life," you put your hands together and stared him down. Harry gave you a terrified expression as Draco stared at you and gulped. You waved Harry to leave and that's just what he did. Draco slowly made his way to you and dropped to his knees, in a kneeling position. This was to show his loyalty. He held his hands out to you and kept his head held low. You smirked and held his hands, rubbing his red tinted knuckles. "Roll over," you commanded. Draco hesitated but a kick from you proved his mindset. He rolled over and blushed madly as it showed his stomach and all his soft spots. "This is a sign of submission showed by dogs and the animal kingdom. They do this to prove that their not a threat and show trust. They will also do this for fear of the animal above them. To, uh, show that they are sorry and want to be forgiven," you got up and walked around him. "What a sight ," you chuckled as you lifted your foot and placed it on Draco's stomach. He grunted but didn't move. You tested the waters and put more weight onto your foot. Draco squirmed and whined. "I'll train you right," you purred. Your foot leaving a print on his stomach. You chuckled. "Do you want to be marked by your mommy." Your questioned. Draco nodded his head and blushed. "Yes mo-" he was cut off by a foot on his mouth. "Puppy's don't speak," "....roof..."... you couldn't stop laughing as his face turned that of a gryffindor red. "So cute," you laughed. He went to cover his face but you stopped him. "Sit," your ordered, he complied "paw," you held his hand, and dropped it. You smirked as you sat on the edge of the bed once more. You crossed your legs but this time held out your right foot. You looked at Malfoy expecting something. He gave you a confused face. You rolled your eyes and clicked your tongue, "ugh, kiss, mutt," you ordered. He blushed as his lips came in contact with your rough leather boots. You ordered him to take them off as they started to feel uncomfortable. He sniffed your feet and his face flushed, even more if possible. "What do they smell bad or something," you asked angered. He mumbled, "speak mutt I can't hear you," "N-no it smells n-nice...," he admitted. You pushed your foot into his chest lightly before kicking him down harshly. He quickly got up and went back to your feet. "Good boy, I think you deserve a reward?" You questioned. He looked at you and nodded his head, barking like a good mutt. You grabbed his chin as you kissed him, shoving your tongue down his throat. A battle that you easily won. You pulled back as you watched him huff and dazed look in his eyes. You stood up abruptly, scaring him as he scooted back. "Stand," and stand he did. You opened your arms. He looked at you before hugging you when you grunted. You put your arms around his waist and face in his neck. "Are you, Draco Malfoy, agreeing to my , Y/N L/N, terms and services of being my pet forever and always, to be loyal and listen to whatever I say, to be my one and only mutt," your nails grazed his hips and he shuddered "to never leave my side and promise to love me forever and always?" You asked. He nodded. "Words baby I need your consent. "I-I consent to being your loyal puppy, mommy," Draco said happy knowing that he's going to be yours. You smirked against his skin before biting down hard. He yelled as your teeth pierced his skin and blood dripped down his neck. You licked it over to allow it to heal. You had drank a marking potion before hand so you were glad to see it had worked as a f/c crown had formed on his neck with your initials. You kissed up his neck to his lips as you felt salty tears. You rubbed his waist as you whispered sweet nothings to him. He seemed happy though. Prior to him being your pet you got him a f/c collar that had his name on it. Your phone number on the back just in case your pet got lost.  
"You can never escape me puppy," you grabbed his collar "your mine forever~,"

"I know, mommy~,"

A/N  
I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately I have no excuses but I am very glad, that you my dear readers, have been so supportive and reading and giving feed back. So I shall try to make a schedule for updating!  
Thank you and good night!


	15. Sweater Problem

Request: yes  
Anime/Manga: Diabolick Lovers  
Characters: Shuu Sakamaki 

Shuu Sakamaki was the laziest, most blunt, weirdest, laid back, crucially honest, non responsible, and apathetic person you have ever met.....he is also your boyfriend. And boy where you glad it wasn't any of the brothers. Shuu does have his flaws but he is almost always "sleeping" so you don't have to deal with him for the most of the day. But that doesn't mean you want to stay inside all the time either, especially since you now have a boyfriend who you can spoil....well spoil to an extent..cause you know..he owns an entire castle.   
Today was one of those days where you didn't want to just sit back, get a beer and relax all day. You had plenty of those days. No, today you wanted to go on an adventure. Which is very rare and you didn't want to miss the opportunity. So you marched your way up the stairs on a mission. A mission that involves getting your sad excuse of a vampire out of bed that didn't involve you getting angry, cause ain't nobody like you when you angry.

"Shuu...Shuu get up! I wanna do something today, something exciting!" You shook Shuu trying to awaken the sleeping beauty. He only pushed you away and barely even acknowledge your presence.  
"Shuu...," you waited a few minutes growing more frustrated by the second, "Shuu! So help me boy if you don't wake up!" You yelled yanking the blankets off him.  
Shuu shot up a expression of shock and hatred on his face. He looked at you and then the clock and huffed a sigh of annoyance.  
"Why are you annoying me at 3 in the morning?" He asked starting to get comfortable again. You only pulled the covers back off.  
"First of all its 3 in the afternoon and second of all I wanna do something fun," he gave you a questioning look.  
"I want to go on an adventure!" You exclaimed, doing a pose to show your excitement.  
He gave you a bored look and went back to sleeping. You grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him off the bed.  
"Come on, it'll be fun! You'll see," you said getting ready to tug of his shirt. He blushed but allowed you to do so as you gave him a look. "We'll go walk in the woods, you like the woods right?" You questioned. He shrugged his shoulders as you went to go get a shirt from his closet. Before you could open the door Shuu teleported in front of you.  
"I-I can get it," he blushed. You looked at him questingly not ready to back down.  
"What's in the closet, Shuu?" You asked. He shook his head, "Nothing," he quickly answered. When it came to lying Shuu was the master but he could never lie to you for some reason.  
"Then why is it called a closet if there's no clothing in there, huh?" You accusingly said pointing a finger at him. He gave you a dumbfounded looked before pushing you away. You easily twirled out of his grip and went to open the door. He grabbed your hand before you could touch the handle. You yanked it back and grabbed his instead, twisting it back. This game of "who can stop who from getting to the door first" went on for a while until you showed as the victor. Shuu laid underneath you as you shot your arm to the air as a sign of your victory. You giggled as you opened the closet door only to quickly quite down in amazement.  
There in front of you laid mountains and mountains of your sweatshirts and the plushies that you won for Shuu at an arcade. What you were amazed about is that he was able to steal all your sweatshirts without you realizing.  
"So, that's where they were at," you said turning around to a blushing Shuu.  
"Shut up," he grumbled. And damn was that grumble cute. "Aren't you mad or something?" He questioned giving you a sleepy face.  
"Mad? How could I! I can't believe the great and eldest Shuu Sakamaki has been acting so cute for so long," you laughed out. He only continued to give you a blank face, even rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah, whatever let's just go," he said looking away from you and teleporting.   
"B-but your not wearing a shirt," you said but it was to late as Shuu had no intentions of coming back in the room.


	16. Insexts|| Sakamaki Brothers

Request: no  
Anime/Manga: Diabolik Lovers  
Character: Sakamaki Brothers  
Shuu  
Shuu was the eldest of the Sakamaki brothers, and the laziest. He was to be respected upon by many, even though he can't stand their presence, and is quit a chill person once you get to know him. He also sits right behind you in all your classes. Why you might ask, not even he can answer that question.  
But right know at this very moment the great Shuu Sakamaki is shrieking like a little girl in your arms as a spider, barely the size of a penny, is scrambling around on his desk. Good thing for the both of you,it's only you two in the classroom.

"Kill it!" He yelled as he grabbed you shaking you like crazy.  
"I can't really do that when your shaking me like a rag doll you idiot," you said rolling your eyes.   
He let you go but stood right behind you incase he had to jump in your arms for "safety" reasons.   
You picked up a piece of paper from one of the tables and rolled it up. You aimed above the spider and slammed the rolled up paper down.   
"There it's dead," you reassured as you picked up the piece of paper. Only to see nothing. You slowly turned your head to the piece of paper. And there was that little shit staring right back at you. It almost looked like it was saying "hi" before it made its way up the piece of paper to your hand.  
"Oh, hell no!" You yelled as you threw the piece of paper and ran out of the school building. Shuu clinging onto your back.

*Extended Ending*  
The Sakamaki brothers stared at a screaming Shuu and Y/N as they ran out of the building. They were utterly surprised at how easy you held Shuu on your back while running.   
Reiji slapped a hand on his face as he grumbled "idiots". While Ayato and Laito were laughing.

Reiji  
Reiji was currently reading a book when the incident occurred. You just walked in through his bedroom door when a book was flung at your head.  
"Holy shit! What was that for?" You questioned as you looked at a calm Reiji.  
He blushed and looked to the side,  
"It was nothing. I-I just thought I saw something at the door," he said.  
You huffed when you went to go pick up his book only for a ladybug to crawl out of it.  
"Oh, cool. Hey Reiji look a ladybug," you said as you picked up the ladybug and went to go show your boyfriend.  
He quickly got out of his chair and picked up another book and aimed it at you.  
"You put that thing down, Y/N!" He yelled a horrified look on his face. You looked at him weird before it clicked in your mind.  
"What's wrong babe?" You smirked "it's just a cute little ladybug. Don't you know they bring luck," you chuckled. You stepped closer and Reiji stepped back. You gave home one look before you took of sprinting at him. Reiji let out a shriek as he dashed out of the room, you following close behind.  
"This is a terrible way to treat your lover! You will be punished! Y/N please stop I beg of you!" Reiji yelled as you two ran throughout the mansion the whole day.

Ayato  
The most spoiled, selfish, annoying, and up noxious brat/vampire you have ever met, who's is surprisingly your boyfriend. Is cowering in fear of a stick bug that somehow got into his room. He barely opens the windows so it was extremely weird when it appeared. You had no clue what it was but Ayato knew exactly what it was. You looked at him and questioned why he was so scared of it.  
"T-The great Oreo-sama is not scared of that t-thing. I j-just don't want to get my hands dirty, yeah that's it," he said holding up his head.  
You stared at him before leaving the room.  
"No, wait Y/N, save me!" He called for you as he ran out of the room, chasing after you.  
Ayato stayed with you that night he stated "I am not scared I am just protecting you." You rolled your eyes and let him stay in the room, as long as he slept on the floor. It didn't take long for you to wake up to your arms around his hips, facing the back of his head. You chuckled as you buried your face in his neck.

Kanato   
You weren't paying attention when you were making the cupcakes for Kantao. So you didn't realize how old the batter really was until your heard Kanato scream. Has it turns out the cupcake he was ready to eat ended up having cooked ants into it. He started to throw a tantrum of how you were "poisoning" him cause you didn't love him anymore.  
"No, Kanato baby that's not what I was doing. I didn't pay attention when I was baking, I'm sorry," you reassured, cooing at him as he started to crash from his tantrum. "We can go to that bakery downtown and get whatever you want," you said as his expression quickly changed.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go," he said, tugging on your sleeve.  
That day you ended up buying half the store, and if you didn't have so much money you would have gone bankrupt.

Laito  
You decided on taking your lover to the sauna because you ended up getting two free tickets. All was going well when you two were getting ready to leave. When you heard a scream from the stall next to you. You almost forgot Laito was there but you recognized that scream, from "certain" things. You pushed open the door to see Laito up on the bench staring at a roach that was running around in circles. You took a broom from the closet and quickly sweeper the roach out of the stall.   
"Why thank you, love~" he purred as he slowly crawled off the bench. "I think you deserve a reward for helping this princess~," he said as he put his arms around your neck and stared up at you. You chuckled and closed the door behind you.   
Let's just say the people who worked at the sauna were very concerned as to why Laito was limping as you two made it back home.

Subaru  
The tsundere was currently in his garden admiring all the beautiful roses. When he heard a buzzing right next to his ear. He quickly turned around to slap what ever was near him when another buzz went his other ear. He got up and noticed two bumblebees collecting nectar from the flowers. He quickly ran to where you were, collecting fruits from the fruit bush you planted.  
"Let's go inside," Subaru quickly said. Tugging your shirt.  
"Yeah, hold on I still need to get the two strawberries,". You said concentrating on the fruits in front of you.  
"This is enough," Subaru said picking up the fruit basket and trying to drag you out of the garden.  
"Ok, ok," you said getting up and walking with Subaru inside. "Why did you want to leave so quickly?" You questioned.  
"N-no reason," he said flustered.  
You only shook your head. You guys didn't go out side for a whole month when your realized it was because of the bees. You laughed at him and Subaru knew you would never let him let go of such memory.

A/N   
I decided if I'm gonna do one why not all Sakamaki brothers!

INSANE-CHAN OUT!


	17. Question

Ok quick question. For the next Bully Draco oneshot I'm doing I need to know. Would you rather be called

Mommy?

Or

Mistress?

You can also choose 

Both?

If you don't care


	18. Bully|| Draco

"W-wait, stop," Draco said as you were kissing his neck.  
"You do not get to talk back to me pet," you growled causing Draco to whimper. He shook his head in understanding and presented his neck to you once more. He moaned as your hands slid into his shirt and caressed his back. Your hands slowly moved to his stomach and towards his nipples. You rubbed there causing a moan from Draco, to which he tried covering him mouth. He started to grind on you. Your grabbed his hands from his mouth and leaned towards his ear to whisper. You stopped when Draco coughed.  
"Bitch, did you just cough?" You asked looking at him.  
Draco looked at you horrified. "It's just allergies, I think?" Before your could answer him you pushed him off.  
"I don't know but I ain't hanging around to find out," you got up and took off. Waving when you left "Bye, Bitch!"

A/N  
It's April Fools Day and I ain't giving that holiday up. Did you really think my slow ass was gonna update an actual chapter? Y'all just been fooled! *mic drop*.


	19. Train Ride|| Yoonbum

You and Yoon Bum have been dating recently. It started when you found him being picked on by a bunch of kids, mocking him. You were quick to defend him and knock the daylights out of the poor kids. After that ordeal you didn't bother with him anymore. Not until you felt like someone was watching you. It didn't take long till you found your little stalker. Oh and who would've guessed. There in the corner cowering away form an angered Y/N stood Yoon Bum.  
"What the hell are you doing?" You sighed putting your fists down. Yoon Bum just looked at his hands and mumbled, blushing. You turned your head to listen "say again?"  
"Uhm, I-I just wanted to uh s-say thank y-you for saving m-me," he squeaked out. You couldn't help yourself but chuckle at his cute behavior.  
"Yeah, no prob," you were quick to go back to your cold face. Though that didn't go well as Yoon Bum continued to follow you once more. You let his little stalking game continue until you finally got annoyed. "So you gonna hang with me or nah?" Just those words made Yoon Bum blush and run off. But he came around. 

It didn't take long till you started dating. Yoon Bum was known for 'taming the beast'. No one bothered him after that, since if they did they'd regret it the next day.  
You and Yoon Bum have had such a nice life after you got his uncle arrested and he got to live with you. Of course with you both being, somewhat, healthy teenagers you got urges. Your sex life involved you being the dom and Yoon Bum being submissive. You were both fine with the rolls since Yoon Bum loved being taken care of and spoiled and you loving to take care of him and spoil him. Though some would say you had a lot of kinks no one out kinked Bum. This boy had such a dirty mind you were sometimes afraid to ask him what he was thinking. He once responded with "Being fucked over the counter hard," it just slipped out without him thinking. A few choking fits later and a madly embarrassed Yoon Bum, he seemed to have gotten his wish.   
Though you guys have been trying new things there was something Yoon Bum was dying to try, something he saw on a video that got him crazy horny. It didn't take long before he got the opportunity. 

~~~~~~~~~~

You and Yoon Bum were smooshed against the trains door from how crowded it was. Yoon Bum being crushed against the window while you protected his back from any perverts watching or so he didn't get crushed to death, your bummie was a very fragile creature.  
Yoon Bum was withering in front of you has his breathing was sharp and ragged.  
"Bum, baby are you okay your heating up," you felt his forehead to which it was hot," are you sick you only breath like this during....," only then did it hit you how weird and distracted Bum had been. He was only this flustered while you guys are making love. You felt around for any signs of toy or pills. You knew how much Bum loved to tease you with his body, he always left little hints about what he wanted and what he was doing. You listened closely blocking out the sounds of the train tracks and people. And there it was a faint humming. You smirked as you rubbed around on his butt only to feel a small remote.  
"Oh, was my little slut needy for mommy?" You showed the remote to Bum before playing with the settings. You went from high too low to the middle, changing the process to random.  
YoonBum's knees buckled as he moaned out. You covered his mouth so you wouldn't get caught. He drooled on your hands as he pushed his ass against your crotch.  
"Be quiet or everyone will hear you," you hushed out. Yoonbum only moaned out. You saw something leak from the front of his pants. "Oh, do you like that you slut," you chuckled "you like everyone watching you,". You grabbed his crotch. Yoon Bum sucked in a breath and starting grinding himself on you. You rubbed along his hips before you put your hands into his underwear and then groped his ass. Yoon Bum released a muffled moan as you stuck a finger in him. "I see you've already prepared for me, hm?" Yoon Bum nodded his head and gasped as you pushed the toy in him deeper. "Oh, y-yeah~ There right there p-please~," he moaned out. That attracted a lady's attention. She started at you both before blushing and nodding her head looking away. You chuckled as you put the toy in Bum to its highest. His whole body went stiff as he was about to release a high pitch moan. The toy had made direct contact with his prostate and god did he love it. 

"Hewan trains station ahead!" (I just made it up)  
The conductors voice yelled out as Bum cried out as he came. Some people got off as more people got on. You waited until the train moved again, once it did you continued. Your hand made its way up Bums back to his chest. These were the times you were glad bum wore your clothes. As his little frame couldn't fill out your sweatshirt or jacket. So no one could see your hands. You felt his perked buds as he stiffened yet again. You knew how sensitive Bum was there so of course your gonna mess with him. "W-wait no there, p-please," he squeaked. "What? I thought you wanted this, isn't that why you put in the vibrator?" You kissed his neck. "N-no....mayb-be," he mumbled. You knew Bum loved playing hard to get, it made him feel wanted as you would stop at nothing to get him. A small smile creeped on his face as you kissed his cheek and nuzzled your head into his neck. He moaned once again as a certain bump made your current fingers go deeper in his ass and push the vibrating ball deeper. He felt his dick rub against the front of his pants, that were currently sticky with cum. He felt dirty and god did he love it. You groaned as you felt Bum rub himself against your private area. He bit his lip as he felt you squeeze his nipple and rub inside of him at the same time. He looked at you before his eyed rolled back and he let out a silent scream as you jabbed his prostate. "Oh, f-fuck I-I can't I'm s-so-," his hips stuttered as he put his fingers in his mouth as he started to bounce on your fingers. His moans turned muffled as he couldn't hold himself anymore and grabbed onto your arms. "C-cumming I-I'm g-gonna gonna c-mmmnn," he couldn't finish his sentence as he shook, "cumminnnggggg ahhhnnggg," his hand that was in his mouth now gripped onto your shoulder as he spasmed and shook with his orgasm. Drool leaked down his mouth and his eyes crossed. He looked like he was in complete bliss. He slid down to the floor as he knees had given out on him. You had to pick him up so he didn't touch the floor. "D-did you just have a dry orgasm?" You stated more then asked. Bum could barely think straight as his mind felt fuzzy. He always ended up like this once he had dry orgasms along with when he squirted. You didn't know guys could do that but Bum just keeps surprising you.   
You took tissues out of your bag as you wiped him clean. You lifted him up as his legs went around your waist and his arms around your neck. "Felt good, baby?" You asked. Even after all the dirty things you just did your Bummie still looks adorable. "Amazing, m-mommy," you chuckled at the nickname as he blushed and put his face in your hair. 

"My cute, adorable Bummie~,"

A/N

This was not read over so if they're any mistakes you know why.


	20. Nagisa

Genre: lemon  
Anime/ Manga: Assassination Classroom  
Request: yes  
Character: Nagisa Shiota  
This is a non-futa version!

You and Nagisa were on a sex break or to say it straight forward you too were both pent up. You have been ignoring Nagisa who has been surprisingly acing extremely sexual and horny. Usually, when you two want to do it he askes you all cute and shyly. But this week he has been teasing you to no end it was so hard to hold yourself back from your baby boy but you had an exam coming up and you HAD to pass.

"That's it! I have done everything that the internet has said and she still doesn't even care. I bent down and picked up that damn pencil! I even spilt my drink on my clean white shirt and all she does it look away!" Nagisa explained to Kaede who just looked at him. 

"I mean does she even love me anymore?" Nagisa questioned. Kaede was blushing but understood what Nagisa meant. She put her hand on his back as he held a numb face.

"W-well tomorrow is the weekend so you have Y/N all to yourself," Kaede assured. Nagisa's mood instantly brightened.

"Yeah your right," Nagisa said getting up and running off somewhere.

*Thus came Friday*

You were currently "studying" for your exams and were nearly falling asleep. Your door slammed open making you jolt up alert more than ever.

"Nagisa? Baby what are you doing here and how did you get in?" you asked confused to as why your boyfriend was currently standing in your doorway.

"Your parents let me in," Nagisa answered shortly not bothering asking why he was there. You kept your eyes on him as he walked to your bed, hips purposely swaying. He slowly laid down on your bed though as he did his shirt rode up showing his perfect pale skin all for you, ready to be marked. You were quick to turn around and get back to "studying". A mad blush going across your face.

A few minutes later and you felt your chair spin around. Nagisa's face was extremely close to yours.

"Won't you take a break from studying? For me," Nagisa said a certain look in his eyes, "Please mommy," Nagisa purred as he sat in your lap. He pulled on your tye and bit his lip. He knew you had nowhere to go so you couldn't escape him.

"W-well I guess I can take a s-short break," you said as Nagisa brought his face closer to your lips. He kissed you and started to grind in your lap letting out small huffs. You picked him up and laid him down on the bed. Kissing down his neck to his sweet spot has he moaned. He quickly unbuttoned your shirt and made quick work of your pants belt. He practically moaned when he saw your walls slick with human lubricant . He licked around your vagina before sucking on your clit. He then stuck his tongue in as he rubbed your clit. "Yeah baby, just like that,"

He was so horny during the week that he actually thought of going to a club to please himself. Though he knew they could never satisfy him as you could, they could never make him scream as you could, they could never pleasure him like you could.

"Wait," you said pulling Nagisa's head up to which he whined at, "Don't you think it's unfair that I'm the only one naked here?" you gestured to your naked self and Nagisa's fully clothed self. Nagisa gave you a slutty look as he started to give you a strip dance. Little did you know what was hidden underneath the clothing that Nagisa wore.

"Oh my god," you almost choked at the view in front of you. There was your baby boy in a black lace see-through bralette, with a matching pair of tiny panties, and black thig high stockings.

"All for you mommy~," Nagisa purred shaking ass in front of you. You groaned and grabbed him by the waist burying your face in his neck. You would be sure to give him a reward for dressing up so nicely for his mommy.

"God, baby boy your so good to me," you said nibbling his neck.

"Oh, but I've been such a bad boy, teasing you all week and you couldn't even touch me. I think I need a punishment mommy~," Nagisa said giving you slutty eyes. You groaned. 

You couldn't wait anymore as you grabbed Nagisa's hips and slammed him into you. If he wanted to be punished for being a bad boy you didn't think he deserved to be pleasured.

Nagisa let out a loud strangled moan that you were sure that the neighbors were going to complain about. You didn't stop though if anything you just fucked on top of him harder.

"Oh~ y-yes ahhnn, I-I've waited s-ahh-so long hnng~,' Nagisa moaned clawing at your back as drooled leaked out of his mouth onto your shoulder. You hissed in pain and bit his shoulder.

"Oh f-fuck baby," you groaned feeling his dick throb inside of you. "This so beats masturbating hah~"

"It's ahhhnn so gah good!" Nagisa shouted as he started to feel his cum buildup in his stomach. 

You grabbed his waist and pulled out. Nagisa whined at the loss of being inside of you before letting out a moan when you slammed him into you again.

"Yes oh god yessssnnh~," Nagisa was on cloud nine as you fucked his brain out. Sex with you was always so damn good and sensual.

You spanked Nagisa's ass and he moaned. You smirked and slapped him harder to which he moaned louder.

"Yeah you like that baby," you said as Nagisa nodded his head and started to grind his hips up into you. You groaned and got a good look at Nagisa. He looked fucked out. His perfect pale skin was now a pink and red color, hickey and bite marks everywhere. You were satisfied with your markings, claiming him as yours. You yourself were also marked up with hickeys all over your neck and lower V-line, drool covered half of your neck along with Nagisa's tears of pure pleasure. Your breasts have small bite marks from the last time you guys had sex.

You were going to fuck your baby boy until he could only think of you.

"I-I'm gonna cum~," Nagisa moaned out as he felt a familiar not in his stomach. You moaned as he started to thrust up harder and sloppier.

"Y-yeah me too just hold on a little longer baby," you moaned out. Your thrusts started to get more sloppy as you felt your climax building up.

"I'm cumming, cumming!," Nagisa moaned as he slammed into you hard. You groaned and you came on him. Nagisa moaned again at the feeling of being cummed on.

"Cummming! I c-can't s-stahp oh godddnnggg!" Nagisa came again as his body started to spasm out. But you didn't stop grinding on him.

"M-mommy s-stop I- fuck ahhnn-I c-can't anymore! I-I'm sensitive ah ah ah nng," Nagisa's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his tongue lolled out of his mouth and drool leaked out the side. He made the perfect aheago face.

"D-did you really think I was going to stop? You kept me pent up for a whole week baby boy! I'm not stopping till I'm done," You chuckled. Nagisa gave you a petrified face.

"Oh god ahhnn~,"

A/N  
There was a request for the original Nagisa x SFR to also be a non futa reader.


	21. Serouis Face|| Takanobu Aone

You were drumming your pencil on your desk, as your brain was processing the information on the paper in front of you. Though your mind started to slowly drift somewhere else. "He's been staring at me for a couple of minutes now," you started to roll the pencil between your fingers as your patience grew slim, "is there something on my face, does he not like me- I don't even know who he is, should I look at him or- JEEZ what's his problem?"you were growing annoyed as a slight tick mark appeared on your forehead. You took a glance at the tall male who was staring at you through the class window. He quickly turned his head away, as if he wasn't looking. You stared at him for a little longer studying him and his group of, what you assume, friends. He was well built, he looked around 6 feet, and he had a glare on his face. "Ah, I remember that face," you thought. "I saw him while I was walking by the court," you could remember that glare anywhere. He was quite as it seemed he had not talked at all. "Jeez, what's with that expression?" It almost seemed as if he was trying to make a glare off with you, or if he was deep in thought. You rolled your eyes, "probably one of those boys who keep trying to ask me out," you didn't understand why your height made others think you were all cute and friendly. Just cause your short doesn't mean your all ditsy and cute like those cartoon characters. You finally got up and packed your bag. You were ready to eat lunch and get on with your day. As you made your way out of the classroom you looked at the boy who was looking at you before. You two made eye contact before he looked away again. A faint blush coating his cheeks. You slightly chuckled as you saw he had no eyebrows, "cute," you said without thinking. You quickly made your way to the outside so you could eat in piece. Though that didn't last as you sat under a tree, the same stare from last time seemed to have started again. But this time you couldn't figure out where. When you spotted a patch of ,nearly, white colored hair you almost chocked on your food. You saw out of the corner of your eye a glaring face. "Is he planning to kill me or what?" A dark gloom surrounded his character. You could see where his eyebrows were supposed to be furrowed in thought. "Yup, definitely trying to kill me,"   
XXXXXXXX

This went on for a couple more days till you finally decided to corner him. You were walking down the hallway during lunch-break. You knew the hall ended in a dead end. As you turned the corner you waited in a small closet that you could easily fit in. As you saw a shadow pass you snuck out of the closet and you saw his built back. You quickly drop kicked him at the back of his knees. He fell over not expecting to be kicked from behind. "Who are you? And why are you following me!?!" You asked pointing a random ruler at him. He rolled around so he was in a kneeling position. He looked up at you and blushed. He quickly looked down and mumbled something. You rose and eyebrow and bent down so you could hear him, "What did you say?" you finally heard what he said. "My name is Takanobu Aone and....and I wanted to say you....l-look really uh, pretty today?" He more like questioned. "Uhm....thank you...I guess?" You then felt kind of guilty as you had dropped kicked him for no apparent reason. "Is that why you've been following me around? To say I'm pretty?" You put your hand on your hip. He nodded his head. "Well my name is Y/N L/N, you can just call me Y/N," you looked at him a little closer before sighing. "Twelve thirty," I said. "Huh?" I turned around and started walking away. "That's when I go to the tree to eat lunch, see yah," I waved before leaving. I chuckled as I remember his serious expression.  
XXXXXXX  
I sat down by the tree and started eating my food, "guess he's not coming," I mumbled. Though I was proven wrong as a shadow covered my body. I looked up to see his serious face. I patted the grass next to me, "come sit," I said. Takanobu nodded his head as he sat down. He took out his lunch and started eating. "You don't talk much do you?" I asked. Takanobu stopped eating, almost as if he was thinking. "I've been told that," he said. I smiled as I put my face in front of his. He quickly looked away. I laughed. Cute. "Is there something on my face?" He questioned rubbing at his face to see if there was. "No I was just wondering," he looked at me giving me that look. "About what? My eyebrows?" He asked sounding a little self conscious. "No silly....why do you have such a serious face?" I poked him in his cheek. "Uh Uhm I...I don't know I guess it's just a resting face," he started to eat his food again. I nodded my face. "Well I don't mind I'm glad I'm the only who can make you blush....I hope," I questioned. He kind of choked on his food, panicking. "Yes I mean yeah you are," I laughed as I pat his back.

"I'm glad Majimena kao~,"

Majimena kao- serious face

I don't know if I wrote the character write there wasn't much I could find on him and I couldn't write the way he spoke to sound like it sounded right so I didn't write him speaking a lot. Hope you liked it!


	22. Question!

Do any of you guys know any characters that are big, buff and shy? I can't seem to find any characters like that and I'm thinking about just making one. I've always wanted to make a short reader x buff character to show that it doesn't matter what type of body you have you can still be a top or bottom. Cause a lot of people are short, like me, and are tops but can't seem to find any short top reader books.

So if you could, could you maybe recommend me some characters like that, thank you my dear readers.

AND WASH YO DAMN HANDS!


	23. First Kiss|| Ciel Phantomhive

I've decided to add a pinch of Elizabeth flirting in here. She's not my favorite character of the anime but she's just to darn cute to note flirt with her. Also your "butler", Max, is actually a demonhound like Pluto.

NOT EDITED

It was any day like the rest in the phantomhive manor with Ciel doing paperwork, Sebastian doing butler things, and the servants causing trouble. Ciel sighed and rubbed his temple, all the paperwork finally having an affect on his body. "I think it's best if you rest, young master," Sebastian said, seemingly coming out of the air. "How many times do I have to tell you Sebastian I have to much work to rest, do no treat me like a child," Sebastian sighed, normally he wouldn't care but his master has been working hard these past days and he doesn't need him passing out half way through. "As you wish master but I do have news," Sebastian said while putting a envelope in front of Ciel. Ciel sighed as he realized it was a message form Elizabeth. "She probably wants another ba-," Ciel stooped as he read what was on the neatly written paper.  
Dear, Ciel my beloved  
I have wonderful news, darling. I will be arriving at your manor this afternoon, though I would prefer to go sooner. I have someone I want you to meet. She is a friend of mine that I met during a ball, and oh she is so wonderful. I think you'll love her as much as I do. She has sailed here all the way from Hawaii, along with her butler. They will be staying for a couple of weeks, isn't that amazing? Anyways once I arrive there with her you shall get to know her better, I know how much you love a surprise.  
Sincerely, Elizabeth 

Ciel sighed as he slammed his head on the table. Though he is interested on this new friend of Elizabeth. Then he grumbled as he realized she's probably just like Elizabeth. "I hate surprises and I hate two Elizabeth's," Sebastian smirked seeing his master in pain. "Would you like me to find information on this friend, young master?" Ciel sat back up again and grumbled. "No it's alright it's not like she can pose a threat if she befriended Elizabeth. But I do want the manor to be clean, I don't need anymore rumors going around," Sebastian bowed, "As you wish young master,"

There the Pahntomhive manor waited till Elizabeth and her new friend arrived.

Ciel had no clue why he was so anxious. Wether it be because he actually finished his work for once and had nothing to do or that he didn't know this friend that Elizabeth was bringing over and didn't want another Elizabeth. But at last the knocking of the door was about to answer his questions. Sebastian opened the door to see Elizabeth's face. "Good afternoon Sebastian," Elizabeth squealed. "Good afternoon lady Elizabeth, where is your friend?" Sebastian asked not being able to see Elizabeth's friend. "Oh, she's right here," Elizabeth stepped to the side to show a short girl with long/short hair, piercing eyes, and smooth skin. Her face just showed boredom. She wore a suite with, is that sneakers? It was an odd pair of clothing but she made it work. But something seemed...off with this girl, so Sebastian decided to make it his duty to pay very close attention to her. "Why hello my name is Sebastian, butler off Ciel Pahntomhive, may I get your name?" Sebastian bowed, doing his usual smirking face. "Y/N," it was blunt and short, no emotion whatsoever. "A-ah, what a lovely name lady, Y/N," Sebastian has never felt so uncomfortable before, it was a strange feeling. "Just Y/N," you said staring him down. Elizabeth intervenes, gladly "alright how about I introduce you to Ciel, oh I think you'll both get along so well," Elizabeth squealed, clapping her hands together. You smirked as you walked closer to Elizabeth, whispering in her ear. "Of course love, show me the way," Elizabeth blushed and stuttered, "y-yeah Uhm come f-follow me," Elizabeth started her walk through the door. Hiding her face. Though you all had to stop as Sebastian stopped someone from entering. "I'm sorry sir but I don't think we've met?" Sebastian said, clearly not liking the man. The man in question was a very tall, strong built man. "Oh, that's my butler or bodyguard, whatever floats your boat," your butler looked at you, kind of sadly. "Ah, well then I am very sorry," Sebastian bowed. You all started your walk, finally. You looked around the building getting used to your surroundings. It was quite big but you could see people getting lost through the maze like halls. You were interrupted by doors opening and Elizabeth squealing "Ciel!" You looked to who this Ciel person was. Elizabeth would go on and on about this boy, she almost made him seem like a god sometimes, which you very much did not believe. "Ah, so I finally meet the boy Elizabeth is so in love with," you said chuckling. You made your way over to the navy haired boy. Reaching out a hand for a handshake, but Ciel just looked at you as if you had two heads. "Uhm, is there something wrong? Is there something on my face?" You touched your face to make sure there was nothing there, even checking with Elizabeth who only shook her head. 

"God, she's beautiful,"

"Uhm no there's nothing on your face," Ciel fixed his jacket and stood up from his chair. "I just expected you to look like Elizabeth but I guess I was wrong," Ciel muttered, feeling embarrassed. He coughed trying to get his blush to go down. "Oh, hell no ain't no way in hell will I ever wear that much pink," you laughed. They looked at you as if you were crazy. "Ah, excuse my language I'm just so used to cursing," you chuckled. "So Y/N is going to stay with you," Elizabeth said happily. "WHAT!" Everyone yelled. "Well since she stayed with me for a week I thought it would be lovely if she got to stay with you for a week," Elizabeth said, bringing her hands to her face and smiling. "I don't remember agreeing to this, love," you stated, your hands on your hips. "W-well I wanted to surprise you," you sighed as you rubbed the bridge of your nose. You turned to Ciel but he seemed to be glaring daggers at Elizabeth. "If you don't want me to stay I'll leave but! I think it'll be fun seeing what you do for a week," you said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I don't mind as long as you stay out of my way," Ciel huffed. You bit your tongue stopping you from cussing out this spoiled little shit. Sebastian seemed to notice though as he smiled at you. "Sure," another short blunt response, showing your distaste with Ciel. "Now lets have some fun," Elizabeth squealed grabbing your hand and sitting you down at a chess game.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet as you stared your opponent down, they doing the same. Their eyes glided over the pieces that lay in front of them. Their next movement would decide wether they lose or win. You couldn't lie this was intense but fun. It seems they have moved to the middle of the board, but you knew what your next move was. And bam! Just like that you had won the battle of chess. "Wow I am very impressed Y/N, no one has ever beet my young master in a game of chess," Sebastian clapped. Ciel glared at him as he stood up. "I see you have talent, it was a good game...Y/N," Ciel held his hand out, avoiding your face. You smirked as you slowly caressed his hand. He gasped, before you shook his hand. "Yes indeed it was," you let go, Ciel feeling his hand go cold from you warm hand leaving. Elizabeth looked between you too before something clicked in her mind. "Uhm, I guess I'll be leaving now," Elizabeth got up. "So soon?" You asked making your way to her. "Yeah I have just remembered that I Uhm I need to make biscuits for a party later," Elizabeth laughed before making her way out of the room, waving to you. "Oh, well then bye love,"you waved. "Why do you call her that?" Ciel asked crossing his arms. "Why not?" Ciel looked at you weirdly. "You only call people love when you love them," Ciel stated. You made an oh face as you explained you call people nicknames, cause that's just how you grew up. "Would you like me to give you a nickname?" You tilted your head, smirking. Ciel started to think about it till he realized what you were doing. "N-no! I'm fine, Sebastian take her to a guest room," Ciel huffed. "As you wish young master, will you two follow me," You had almost forgotten about Max. You made your way out the room following Sebastian. It didn't take long for you to get to the room. "If you need anything you can just say my name and I'll be right there," Sebastian said. You nodded your head and watched him leave. You sat on the bed and looked at Max. "Are you okay puppy?" You questioned. His face may have been covered by a dark gloom but you saw his small smile. He nodded his head as he sat down next to you. You looked up at him and smiled. You pet his hair before he laid down and curled into you. "This is going to be a long week," you sighed.

XXXXXXXXX

It had already been three days but you have managed to get along with everybody, especially Ciel. It took a while and a lot of fights but you finally became friends. He seemed to take a liking to you. But you could get quite annoying as he came to find out as you were in his work room annoying him. "Can you shut up already?" Ciel yelled out finally getting fed up with your rambling. "I think I enjoyed you more when you were less talkative. "First of all 'ow' second of all I'm only talking with you more because I got comfortable with you and I only have a couple of days left and third of all you should be lucky I'm talking to you, you spoiled brat," you said pointing at Ciel. "I know you have a few days left no need to remind me and don't call me a brat!" Ciel yelled. You blinked a couple of time before you got up. "Don't tell me but are you sad that I'm leaving?" You asked walking close to Ciel. He blushed and crossed his arms, "of course I'm not," he huffed out blushing. "Oh I think you are," you taunted pulling out his chair and sitting on his desk, finally getting in front of him. You tilted his head closer to you by grabbing his chin. Your lips ghosted his and you could feel the breathing coming from him. "Tell me Ciel do you like me?" You whispered. You could feel Ciel's head nod as he stared into your eyes. "Words Ciel," "y-yes," he said eyes glazed over. Then you let go of his face and laughed. Ciel pointed a finger at you "you tricked me!" He accused. "No I didn't you answered my question what were you expecting a kiss?" You asked. Ciel quickly shut his mouth and looked away from you. "A kiss like this," you grabbed his face and kissed him right on the lips. You pulled away and smiled at his bewildered face. "W-w-w-What-," Ciel stuttered and blushed as he couldn't comprehend what just happened. "What? Did I steal your breath away," you smirked. He covered his face and muttered something. "What was that? I can't hear you love speak louder," you taunted. "T-that was my first k-kiss," Ciel blushed. You were surprised you thought Elizabeth would have kissed him by now, you had your thoughts about the butler as well. "Well I'm glad to take it and many more....that is if you let me?" You asked. You loved messing with Ciel, but you loved consent even more. "O-OF COURSE! I mean of course, I-I would gladly accept more," Ciel sat straight up fixing his coat, trying to act natural but his blush said otherwise. "Well then this week is going to be fun," you swung your legs off the desk and stood up. You walked to the door and waved. Though as you closed the door and began to walk Sebastian stopped you. "Can I help you?" You asked. "What are you," he got straight to the point. You rose your eyebrow confused. "Uhm a human being?" You questioned as he was giving you a face. "I'll find out sooner or later, but don't you think you can get away like this," Sebastian stated his eyes glowing red. You watched him leave into the doors you just came out of. You stared at him as your eyes also turned red, a smirk appearing on your face. "Sure you will, demon," you chuckled as you walked back to your room.

XXXXXXX

It was raining outside and Ciel was sitting in his bed. It was already Saturday and you were to leave tomorrow. Though he would never say it aloud he didn't want you to go. You made him feel like a normal kid. "Watcha doing Ciel," He gasped as you appeared out of nowhere on his bed. "H-how did you get in here I didn't see you enter my room," He questioned scooting away from you. "I snuck in through the window, I didn't want Sebastian knowing I'm here," you answered. Though Ciel didn't really believe you. "Oh come on Ciel, would I ever lie to you?" You asked. "Well, no I guess not," you were wet from the rain after all. You grabbed Ciel by the waste and brung him closer to you. He could feel your breath on his lips, and he didn't mind. Your hand moved to his face about to move his hair from his eye. He quickly stopped you, "Don't," it was a simple respond but you listened. You brought his face closer and you kissed him. But it was a lot longer then before, and a lot more heated. You pulled away, lips hovering above his. You quickly pulled him down to you burrowing your head in his neck. "I'm going to sleep here tonight," you said. "F-Fine but don't bother me," Ciel blushed. He put his arms around you, as you did the same. You whispered into his neck before you finally fell asleep.

"Good night, my love,"

I feel like I half-assed this one as I didn't have any feelings towards the end of it and lost my creativity but I continued to write so you guys could have something to read! Hope you enjoyed!


	24. My Play thing|| Oh Sangwoo

This gets 18+ near the end because it's Sangwoo. You have been WARNED! Also enjoy!  
Geez just look at that face- I wanna punch him and drop kick him, but also pat him on the head cause I like how sadistic he is.

UNEDITED!

**********************************************

The music blared as you sat down chugging beer after beer. You weren't a light weight so you were still very much sober. But half the guys didn't seem to think that. So guy after guy would come to "take you home" only to be turned down when you criticized their virgin attire. You were getting kind of sweaty and hot so you got up and went for a little smoke break. That little smoke break lasted a little longer then you thought. You were getting ready to leave after your butt started to feel sore. "Need help?" You looked up to see a tall, blonde hair guy looking down at you. "Uh, no I think I can manage," you got up. Which didn't feel like you did considering how tall he was. "You know your just as pretty as you look far away," he said smirking. I almost busted out laughing right there. "Is he really trying to hit on me?" I lift an eyebrow up and put my hands on my hip. "Why were you spying on me? What are you a stalker?" He look surprised as I looked him up and down. "Uhm, no I just meant you looked beautiful," "Yeah I know that, I'm not stupid," "I never called you that," "and I never asked for you to come over here and bother me, now if you can excuse me I'm going home," The guys face said it all. Though he looked kind of angered. He grabbed your wrist twisting it a little but before you could beat the shit out of him a hand rested on the guys shoulder. "Is everything alright here?" Another tall boy came over, but with a black undercut and blonde hair on top. He held a weird expression. Though he was smiling. "Yes, kid now leave us alone," the guy grumbled. "Yes there is something wrong, this dickwad won't leave me alone," you pointed at the guy. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave her alone," the kid said looking at the man weirdly. "What's it to you if I don't?" The guy asked trying to act manly. You couldn't hold it in anymore. The kid and the guy looked at you has you started laughing. "God this is the funniest shit I've seen today, can't you see your not wanted her dude? Why can't you just fuck off and hit on some other chick or just go home and drink in your virgin sorrow," you huffed. "The fuck you just call me you bitch," the guy said raising his hand ready to hit you. But before he could the kid stopped him by grabbing his fist mid punch. "I think it's best if you listen to the lady and go home," there was a dark gloom casted over the kids eyes, making him seem sinister. The man huffed and weirdly fixed his jacket "y-yeah whatever man," the guy then ran off somewhere. "Are you ok ma'am?" The kid asked. "Yeah I'm fine thanks for the help kid though I didn't need it," you rolled your eyes. "You know you shouldn't smoke it'll kill you faster," the kid said, you chuckled. "I can only hope kid, I can only hope, anyways peace maybe we'll meet again or something," you chuckled as your Uber you ordered a few minutes ago arrived. You waved to the kid as you got into the car and it drove off. "What a weird kid," you thought. 

XXXXXXXX

"Ugh what a night," you groaned as you got up from your bed and stretched. You brushed your teeth and took a shower to get the stench of beer and sweat off you. You went into your kitchen and had a cup of coffee before getting ready for work. You didn't mind having to wake up since your work didn't involve an office or paperwork. Though it did involve quite a long walk to a bakery. But the smell of freshly baked bread made up for it. Putting on your shoes you head out the door, putting in your earbuds and blasting music to calm your nerves. You sighed as the wind blew your hair around. The small building came into view, making you take out your keys to unlock the door. Though you hesitated as you felt a glare on the back of your neck. You faked dropped your keys so you can bend down and see who was behind you. "Oh, I fucking knew it," you rolled your eyes seeing those same pair of weird eyes. You opened the bakery door and closed it, turning the sign so that it said OPEN. "He got balls I'll give him that, but would he come in here?" Right as you said that the doors bell rung. Your head shot up only for you to huff. It was just a regular. "Oh, hey mark," you smiled "I just opened so give me a sec but you want the usual?" You hung up your jacket and put on your apron. "Yeah the usual, thanks..." Mark seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't. You nodded your head and made a coffee with a muffin. Handing it to him you watched as he sat down and did what he usually did. "I swear everybody is weird around me...or do I just attract weird people?" Your thoughts were interrupted as more people entered the bakery. 

XXXXXX

You were cleaning up your counter as you were about to close the bakery. A ringing of the door interrupted you though. "Sorry but the bakery is about to close so you can't sit and eat-," you looked up to see those weird eyes. "Well well if it isn't my night in shining armor,whatcha doing here kid?" You tried seeming as if you didn't see him earlier. "I came to get food of course why else would I come to a bakery?" You internally growled at his snark. "I don't know I thought maybe you fell for me or something," you chuckled. "Y/N that's your name," The kid said pointing to your chest. You looked down seeing your name tag. "Yup and what's your name?" You questioned. "It's Sangwoo" he stepped closer to the counter "Can I order food know?" He asked. "I feel like this is how he gets girls to his house, by making them flustered," you groaned. You were far from flustered more annoyed by his weird creepy advances. "Sure what would you like? I have coffee, smoothies, sodas, water, bread, cake and other pastries," you showed him your collection of food and drinks. "I'll have your number," Sangwoo smirked. It took a moment for your brain to work again. "God, I'm gonna kill him...I mean this must be a sign that I should," you internally screamed. So you decided to mess with him. "Oh? Sorry sir but that's not on the menu tonight but I am free for tonight," you giggled. You hated this act but hey, he seems to be buying it. "Why don't I drive you to my place and show you a good time," Sangwoo groaned. "Of course hold on and let me close shop," you walked to the back and grabbed a special something. 

Sangwoo took you to his house we're he pushed you inside. "Ugh, rude," you followed him into a room that smelled like sex. You smiled as you grabbed something out of your pocket. "You know Sangwoo you've been a bad boy I think you need punishment," you chuckled. "Wha-," you jumped on his back and tried stabbing him with the needle. Sangwoo stumbled around crashing into walls trying to get you off. "You CRAZY BITCH GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled, "Now that's not nice, just stay still and get this over with you WhInY litTLE BITCH," you yelled. You finally got the syringe into Sangwoo's neck, pushing the liquid into his blood stream. You breathed heavily as Sangwoo's body finally collapsed. You looked around the room and saw all the dents and cracks in the wall from your fight. You looked over and saw a closet. "I wonder what's in there," you asked yourself opening the door seeing a small door on the bottom. You pulled it up only to see stairs leading into a basement. "Bingo," you chuckled "time to get your ass down there,"

XXXXXXX  
Sangwoo woke up being blinded by a light. He felt cold and weak. "Well hello there, took you long enough," you stood over him with a creepy smile on your face. "I didn't know you have a basement you should of told me," you said jokingly "you also didn't tell me you took woman and stripped them of their clothing only to then kill them," your voice changed to a more angry one. "Was that what you were planning to do to me, Sangwoo?" Sangwoo tried yelling at you but realize he couldn't. There was this weird thing in his mouth. He looked down and saw that he was naked, exposed to you. "Yeah I found a ball gag and thought your mouth would look so pretty with it in," you smiled and sat down in front of him. Sangwoo closed his legs but you forced them open so he was exposed. "Now what type of face is that? You were the one who was going to kill me so I say this is karma," you poked his chest with a pocket knife. "Oohhhh I could just cut you open right now~," you groaned shuddering "but I won't...well at least not for now," you chuckled. You stood up and looked down to Sangwoo has he glared up at you. You lifted up your foot and slammed your boot onto his genitals. Sangwoo let out a strangled cry but it was muffled from the ball gag. "Fix your face before I fix it for you, pet," you growled grinding your boot down. Another scream but it sounded from the gut. You could see the veins popping out of his neck. "Wow if looks could kill I'd be dead right now," you laughed. "Now I think I'm gonna keep you, make you into an obedient little pet~," you purred. You crouched down and caressed his face. "We're gonna have so much fun Sangwoo~,"

XXXXXXXX

A couple of months passed by but nothing seemed different. Though you were slightly more happy as you cleaned your bakery. Mark had noticed and your never happy when your cleaning, or just in general. Maybe you did find a guy already and he had lost his chance. But he decided on sucking it up and going into the store. "Oh, hey mark the usual?" You asked like usual. Smiling to him like you always did, but this one seemed more genuine. "Y-yeah," he said like usual. And then he got his food and sat down like usual, watching you work like usual and feeling lonely like usual. "Grow some balls and ask her out already!" Mark yelled at himself trying to pump himself up. He finally got up and walked to you. You turned around and smiled at him and he all of a sudden lost his words. "Hey Mark, can I help you?" You asked. But he couldn't get the words out. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go for Uhm coffee with m-me?" Mark said looking down, trying not to stare into your eyes. And you laughed. You laughed? "Is that what you were trying to tell me this whole time? Why didn't you ask sooner of course I will cutie," you said. Mark let out a sigh of relief. "But not today, how about tomorrow?" You asked tilting your head. "Uhm y-yeah of course," Mark said blushing. You smiled as you walked away waving to him. 

XXXXX

You were so happy when you pulled up to the house. You hummed as you got out of the car and unlocked the house door. You started singing as you made yourself to that familiar door and you sang even louder once you made your way down the stairs, over the cry's. "Enjoying yourself Sangwoo?" You asked. Your only response was a strangled moan as his whole body started shaking and spasming. "Oh, look at your beautiful expression~," you purred as you walked to the side of the table he was spread on. "Look at all that drool and tears, such a slutty expression, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying this?" You laughed as Sangwoo attempted to speak only for his tongue to stick out and him to arch his back and have his 10th orgasm that day. You chuckled as you traced his abs. Even though you hated his guts you could not lie he did have a very nice body, and oh he is so fun to break. "If you say please master I've been a bad boy please forgive me I might let you go," you sang out. "G-god noooohhmmm AHHH AH!" Sangwoo still seemed to have ahold of his pride still but putting the vibrator on high seemed to quickly change that. "N-no Ahhnn Ah no more pleaseeeee AHHHHAH AH," Sangwoo moaned and groaned. "THEN SAY IT YOU SLUT!" you yelled. It may have been in the heat of the moment, the pain, the pleasure or just the way the nipple clamps hurt on his newly pierced nipples but Sangwoo could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. P-please ahhmmm m-master I've b-been a Ah b-badddd Bo-ah-y plea-Ah-se forgive me hmmAHHH!" Sangwoo cried out his back arching off the table. You smirked as you finally turned the vibrator's off. "Now that's what I call Stockholm syndrome," you laughed. Sangwoo's body continued to twitch and jerk around even though he passed out. You smirked as you just left him like that. Locking the basement door.

"Your now my little play thing~,"


	25. New Pro Hero|| Enji Todoroki

H/N- Hero Name  
Y/N- Your name  
This one is a little short!

"AND THE PRO HERO H/N DOES IT AGAIN DEFEATING VILLAINS SINGLE HANDLEY!" The news had written in the title. The news broadcaster "excitedly" talked about you, almost like a god. "And this new pro hero makes a name for herself yet again with her flashy yet powerful quirk, she may even be better than Endeavor!" The male said, chuckling. The lady next to him also chuckled "Maybe! H/N can take down villains all by herself and her attitude is fierce yet kind, unlike a certain someone," the lady chuckled. Endeavor quickly turned the tv off tired off those fools. "They have no clue what they're talking about, she's just a little girl still learning the rails, the title pro hero shouldn't even be in her dictionary!" Endeavor yelled. Throwing the remote to the couch. "I'll show them just how much of a pro hero she is," Endeavor grumbled. It didn't take long for Endeavor to find villains to defeat. Then there he was on the news, just like her but they didn't talk about him like they talked about her. 

A call was what got him to join her. He didn't want to join her, in fact, he didn't even want to see her face. But he can't back down from a mission or people will talk badly of him. "Just stay out of my way, kid," He said. "Kid? Dude, we're like the same age," you exclaimed, "Awwww do you think I look young?" You joked. Enji stopped and glared at you. You put your hands up in surrender, "alright alright I'll stop, but I'm not getting in the way it's called helping, and maybe we'll be good friends after this you never know," you shrugged. Though Enji can sense the seriousness in your voice. He grumbled and continued to the spot the villains were. 

Enji breathed hard as you were nowhere in sight, almost like you had disappeared. "Where is she?" Enji asked himself. He wiped the dust off his face from the fallen rubble and tried searching for you. The mission didn't go as plan and a building ended up falling over. It took out the villains but you had disappeared. Enji didn't know this feeling in his chest as the thought of you being crushed crossed his mind. His chest felt tight and his throat seemed dry. His eyes felt like they were being pricked with a feather. "Y/N WHERE ARE YOU!" Enji yelled out. Breathing felt pretty difficult and his hands felt clammy. He was on high alert for any sense of movement. A rock fell over and he was there in a flash. "Y/N?" Enji pulled up the piece of rubble but you weren't there. "ENJI!" A scream of his name and he was there. You had your hands cupped over your mouth so the sound would come out louder. "Ah, there you are I thought you got crushed or something haha," you laughed. You laughed. How could you laugh at this moment? He thought you were crushed, he thought you were dead, he thought you were just gone forever. Enji let out a strangled sigh and grunt as he bent over. "Are you okay?" You spot a medic and call them over, "you'll be just fine Enji," you smiled.

You stood next to Enji has you guys were thanked. It was just part of the usual for you two, but you still keep your smile. A jab to his side caught his attention. "What?" Enji asked, putting annoyance in his voice. "Soooo....you wanna get dinner after this?" You asked. Enji scoffed. Many ladies have asked him out for dinner or expected him to ask them. "Are you asking me out on a date, Y/N?" Enji asked, raising an eyebrow. You rocked on your heels as you stared at the news reporters talking. "Maybeee, so is that a yes?" you asked puckering your lips. Another scoff but this time with an eye roll. "Well I was thinking about pizza or maybe subway, I don't know something like that," you said. Enji couldn't believe this. YOU wanted to take the great Enji Todoroki, the pro hero Endeavor. On a date to get pizza. "You want to take me on a date to get pizza?" Enji asked. "Well yeah, or are you not into that type of stuff, do you like fancier restaurants cause I don't but I'll take you if you want," you said. Enji looked down at you to see if you were being serious. He looked down to see you looking up at him with your big, ugly, bright, adorable face. He blushed and looked away. "Fine. I'll get pizza with you but it's not a date," Enji quickly and sternly said. "Yesss," you whispered as you fist-bumped. Enji couldn't help but smile at your cut antics. "AND NOW WELCOME THE PRO HERO H/N!" The reporter announced. "Well that's me, see you at 6 flameball!" You laughed as you kissed him on the cheek and jogged away. "Flameball?" Enji thought as he watched you jog away. He grumbled under his breath as he blushed, touching the cheek you just kissed.

"Yeah see you at six, idiot~,"

Fun fact about the short reader:  
They had to jump to give Enji that kiss on the cheek. And damn did they have to jump high.


	26. Look at me|| Tenya Iida

WARNING! There is sexual content ahead do not read if you do not like that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"T-This is very unprofessional!" Iida whispered/yelled. "Oh shut up before we get caught....unless you want to get caught," you smirked. "N-NO OF COU-," a quick kiss to his lips shut him up. "D-did you just kiss me?" Iida asked in disbelief.  
"It was the only way to shut you up, now shut it before we get caught," you whispered. You grind your palm into Iida's crotch. He groaned, covering his mouth to keep in any sounds. He knew this was a bad idea and didn't want to get caught, he was so scared of what his teachers would say. But being caught seemed so hot. Iida has always been the responsible, leading, student so getting in trouble especially with what you two were doing now was getting him all hot and bothered. 

"W-wait I can't h-hold in my moans ah~," Iida whined. His knees buckled as he tried to grab at your shoulders to keep him standing against the wall. But you being shorter then he wasn't helping.

"Aww, why would you hold them in? You know how your moans make me, don't yah?" You grinned as your knee went in between his legs, rubbing his crotch. "You know how your moans make me lose my patience and reck you~," you purred

Iida whimpered as he thought of all the dirty things you could do to him. And he knew that you knew he was a slut for dirty talk. It was his dirty little secret. He just LOVED when you degraded him like that, telling him what a nasty little boy he is.

"P-please hurry up ugh!" Iida whined as his breathing was becoming quicker and his groans turned to whiny moans. He couldn't wait anymore he just needed you to touch him.

"Oh, but weren't you saying how unprofessional this is? About how we'll be caught?" You chuckled. You groaned against his neck as you rubbed your folds through your pants. "Just thinking about others seeing you being a needy little boy is making me so turned on~,"

Iida's eyes started to glaze over as his mind was going fuzzy. He was reaching that point to which he didn't care anymore and would really yell out about how he needed you to touch him. His glasses were becoming foggy from the heat between you two. 

"I'm going crazy just touch me already, please! I'm going to die if you don't," Iida moaned trying to buck back against your knee. He huffed when he couldn't find the friction that he wanted.

"Alright fine but you also gotta make me cum," Iida shook his head already losing his mind, he was just so needy to cum. 

You unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. He gasped at the cold air and moaned at your warm hand. You slid a finger over his tip, feeling the precum sticking to your finger. You used his precum as a lubricant so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable from your dry palm. You stared him in the eyes as you formed a fist around his cock and pushed down. He moaned out and closed his eyes. Hips bucking up into your fists. 

"Uh uh baby look at me," you whispered, slowly rubbing his cock and god was it agonizing for Iida. He just wanted to cum but you weren't going to allow that without your sadistic side getting in the way. 

"I-I can't it's so embarrassing," Iida whispered. He bit his knuckles to keep in a loud moan from you biting his chest.

"But you looked at me last night as I fucked you," you said, a fake neutral face on.

Iida gasped and hid his face completely with his hands. How could you say something so dirty with such a cute face like that? "T-that was different, we were inside then," Iida whispered.

"Hmmm? But still, you looked at me," you sighed as an idea came to you. "Alright then," you grinned.

Iida gasped as a strangled moan came from his mouth. 

"W-wait stop- ahhhnh w-wai-ahnnn-t!" Iida couldn't hold in his moans as your hand was going so fast on his cock. He started to moan loudly and no amount of knuckles in his mouth could hold them in. His hips kept jerking everywhere as he was so close to cumming. He didn't understand why it felt so good it just did. He keened into your body and grabbed onto your back, almost as if he was hugging you. 

"W-wait s-shtop ahhh ah~" It was too much for Iida he couldn't bare not cumming. His glasses slid down his face as he thrust into your fists, at a pace similar to yours.

"I-I'm cumming, I'm CUMMING AHHHH HA AH-,"

But then you just pulled away. Iida's body wasn't suspecting that so he wasn't mentally or physically prepared. His body jerked and his mouth hung open as a silent scream came out. He almost fell over if it wasn't for you holding him up. He grabbed the wall for support but that didn't do much besides scratch the wall. Iida couldn't think all that was going through his mind was cumming. But clearly, he did not.

"You're not going to cum until you look at me," you stated. You couldn't lie when you saw his face and instantly got even more aroused. You held the base of his cock as his body kept trying to thrust into your palm.

"I-I'm sorry just please let me cum I'll look at you I promise I just NEED to cum!" Iida gasped out.

You smiled as he looked at you pleadingly and tired. "Thank you for listening my dirty boy," you laughed as you stroked his cock again but at a faster pace.

Iida's body stuttered as he moaned out, yeah someone definitely heard that one. He kept his promise and looked at you, though tears where coming from his eyes from his sensitive he was. You smiled and went in for a kiss. It was rough and hot but there was clearly, passion and love in it as well. Drool followed your lips as you pulled away, Iida moaned as he felt himself finally nearing.

"Please don't stop I need to cum please let me cum ah ah ahng~," Iida moaned out. You hissed as his nails duh into your back.

"Then go ahead baby, cum for your master," you ordered. 

Iida gasped and buried his head into your shoulder as he came. His cum spurted all over your hand and some on his stomach. But it felt so good he forgot how to speak. He huffed as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. But you weren't done yet, no you still needed to cum.

"Come, wake up love won't you please your forgiving girlfriend?" You asked cupping his face and bringing it closer to your vagina. 

Iida nodded as he buried his mouth into your crotch. You sighed as you felt his hot breath through your pants. You quickly pulled them down, along with your underwear. You pulled his thick black hair and put his mouth right on your sex. You groaned as you felt his tongue right on your clit. He started to suck on it and god did this boy knows how to use his mouth. You moved his head further down to your opening. You put your foot up against the wall so he could fully reach your vagina.

"Yeah just like that babe," you moaned as his tongue entered you. You felt as his tongue reached all your places, and then right to your g-spot. Know his tongue wasn't too long but it was long enough to reach just the right places. You moaned as you yanked his hair and grounded your pussy on his face. 

Iida could feel and taste all the juices coming from your wet vagina and he loved it. He loved the way you pulled his hair and choked him with your pussy. And you grinding on his face showed that you loved his mouth. He wouldn't mind becoming your slave.

You felt yourself reaching your high as a tight sensation appeared in your stomach and your core ached. You gasped and started rubbing your pussy on Iida's face more vigorously. He moaned as you used his face to your pleasure. You moaned as you finally came, your body shuddering at the impact. Iida lapped up all your juices just like a good little boy.

When he pulled away you laughed at all the juices on his face and how foggy his glasses were. You bent down as you pulled a tissue from your backpack and cleaned him up. You kissed him as he kissed back. You pulled back and smiled at his face.

"I love you, glasses!" You proclaimed.

"I love you too, master."

A/N  
So I haven't been feeling very motivated, I'm not going to end this book but just know that I won't be updating as much as I usually did since school has started.  
Anyways hope you enjoyed it.


	27. Under the table|| Shoto Todoroki

WARNING! ALL KINKTOBER ONESHOTS WILL HAVE SEXUAL CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO READ SMUT OF ANH KIND!  
Kinktober prompt 1: handjob  
Character: Shoto todoroki

Shoto shivered as your hand grazed his leg. So close to the area he wanted you to touch and he knew you knew it. This game of touching and glances has been going on for a couple of minutes but you never really touched him the way you knew he liked to be touched. 

"Shoto are you okay? You look so red," Midoriya worriedly asked, to innocent to come to the possible conclusion that his friend is being touched under the table that he sat across. 

"Y-yes I'm just a little heated from the spices in the ramen," Shoto assured, though he squirmed in his seat at the growing discomfort in his pants. Midoriya nodded his head and went back to the conversation he was having with you.

Shoto let out a strangled huff as your hand squeezed his inner thigh. 'So close yet so far," he thought. He tried nudging your legs with his to get your attention, even going so far as to stare you down. But you didn't even flinch or acknowledge him.

Only when Midoriya excused himself to use the bathroom did you finally touch him.

Shoto let out a surprised moan when you grabbed his crotch. He bit his knuckles to keep quite.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted? Why are you so quiet?" You asked him so innocently like you weren't touching his hardened dick under the table. 

"B-because wherein a restaurant," Shoto groaned. Your hand unzipped his pants and dove into his underwear. Shoto sighed in relief when you finally released his cock from his pants. Your cold hand felt rough on his warm cock but he couldn't help the pleasurable feeling creeping up his spine. He hissed when you suddenly jerked your hand down but moaned when you rubbed his precum over his head. Shoto remembered the first time you two had sex. That's also when he discovered he liked the pain you would make him feel when you bit his neck or pulled his hair.

So of course when you mumbled sweet nothings against his neck and started nibbling on his neck, he would release more precum and instantly become putty in your hands. You always made him feel so good and so loved.

"I love you," Shoto whispered, taking you by surprise. You chuckled against his neck, kissing up to his cheek.

"I love you too, baby" you whispered, kissing him. Shoto moaned into your mouth when you went faster. His hips bucked up out of instinct and tried getting a rhythm with your hand to go faster. He grabbed the seat from the front and your leg. He bit his lip to keep in the moans but couldn't hold them in for long as a whiny moan came out when you pulled your hand away. You kissed him to keep him quiet as you knew the people in the restaurant were starting to get suspicious.

"Shush baby, you don't want these people to hear you, or do you?" You chuckled. You decided to risk it and rub the head of his cock with your palm. 

Shoto clenched the cloth on the table as he bent over, pressing his head to the table. He didn't just do this to keep his moans down but to hide his face. He couldn't hold back his facial expressions as his eyes rolled back. His mouth hung open at the sudden pleasure shooting up his back. The stimulation to his cock head was too much, his hips kept jerking and his moans were trying to come out louder than before. 

Shoto and you are both perfectly healthy adults so of course, you both going to get sexual feelings and take that out in bed. And that has been fairly often so often that the Shoto body has started to react differently to a lot of things. Especially his cock head, that was a weak spot for Shoto and you knew that.

"O-oh god I'm cumming," Shoto groaned out.

You raised a brow and put your head on the table next to him. You smirked at his expression. His eyes squeezed shut and his bottom lip being bitten to keep quite. 

"Oh? So soon, can't you hold it for a little longer," you and Shoto both knew that wasn't a question but and order. 

Shoto knew better than begging you to let him cum, so he just quickly nodded his head, squeezing the table crotch even more. 

You could feel Shoto's body heating up as he was nearing his high, you hoped he wouldn't set the table on fire. Shoto started mumbling something that you couldn't hear. Bringing your face closer you whispered in his ear.

"Say again?" 

"C-cum I'm cumming," Shoto grunted. And before you could protest his whole body started spamming out.  
The glass plates on the table clinked together and the cups full of water wobbled. Shoto was cumming and he couldn't stop it. It just felt so good so sensitive, the knot in his stomach snapping always felt relaxing.

"S-Shoto are you okay?!?" It seems Midoriya has come back without you two noticing. Actually what took him so long to get back?

"Yeah he's fine he's just been so tired lately all this hero work and all," you smiled, ushering Midoriya to sit down again. 

While you and Midoriya where talking Shoto was trying to focus so he can sit up again. But your hand was still on his cock. He felt messy, with his cum all in your hand and some on his cock still. He sighed as he sat up straight again. Acting as if nothing just happened.

"My Shoto you really are red, are you sure your okay?" Why where you making this so difficult for him. He glared at you when you looked at him so worryingly, but he saw that small smirk.

"Hey Midoriya come over here and check his head," Shoto stared at you in surprise. His cock was still out and so was the mess. Shoto struggled in your grasp on his leg, keeping him in place. 

Midoriya nodded his head and got up to check on his friend. The poor boy didn't even know what you two were doing before.

Panic rose as Midoriya came closer.

"N-no it's fine Midoriya I feel fine," Shoto tried assuring but Midoriya kept coming closer to him

"I'll check," oh thank god, Shoto didn't know if you really were going to let that happen. But of course, you had to go plus ultra and embarrass him even more. The hand you raised had come on it. Shoto quickly grabbed your hand and pulled it down.

"I'm fine I'm just a little tired that's all," Shoto assured. Midoriya nodded his head and smiled.

"Well that's good to know I wouldn't want you to get sick on our time off," Midoriya said happily.

"Yeah Shoto wouldn't want you to get sick," Shoto glared at you one more time before he finally put his flaccid cock back into his underwear and zipped his pants.

"Oh, Shoto what do I do with this," and there you go. Holding up his cum in your cupped hand.


	28. Mommy|| Bakugo Katsuki

WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!  
Kinktober prompt 3: Pegging/ Mommy Kink  
Character: Bakugou Katsuki  
A/N: I didn't really read over this

He couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure was too much, it crashed into him like waves during a storm. His body has never experienced so much pain and pleasure at the same time before. He didn't know whether to cry or moan or just flat out give up and go into the pleasure. Bakugou was still fighting for his sanity, he was to make sure you really didn't fuck his brains out. But the moans leaving his mouth said otherwise. He tried keeping himself quietly, pushing his face into the pillows and biting down, gripping the sheets and curling his toes, but nothing worked as your pounding was merciless. He's never seen you like this, so hostile and feral, he'd never admit it but it was such a turn on.

"M-mommy~ W-wait I c-can't! Oh god~ I-I c-can't-,"

Bakugou's brain was slowly turning to mush. His moans turning more feminine and body turning more sensitive. Bare,h able to form words.

"O-oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK! Yahhh pound me harder M-mommy! Ah ah ahnnn~,"

Grabbing him by his hips you pounded your lover's hole, harsher, animalistic even. You made sure to only make him feel pleasure and nothing else. His throaty moans were music to your ears. Oh, and his face, his face looks so ruined his whole body looked ruined actually. Bite marks and hickeys all over his body. But his face was a complete mess. His normal angry annoyed expression contorted into pleasure. His eyes were dazed and wet with tears, eyebrows scrunched together, and his mouth hung open, a long chorus of moans escaping. It was rare to see Bakugou like this has he always stuck his face into the pillows, though he is still doing that, his face was to the side a perfect view for you. Maybe you should get a mirror?

"What h-happened to your tough talk before *fuck* can't handle Mommy's cock?" You chuckled. Out of breath from how long and hard you two have been at it.

Bakugou had given up on trying to speak, moaning seemed to be a lot easier. His upper body had given up a long while ago, the only thing holding his waist up was your hands. He felt so full from your dildo. It was so big and filled him just right. But Bakugou didn't feel like you were going hard enough, he could still somewhat think so that meant you weren't fucking him right. And he has to fix that.

"F-fuck me harder! What? Getting tired already? The way your f-ah-fucking me I-I can barely feel it. I-I don't think you deserve the title has my m-mommy! Maybe I sh-ugh-should find a better dom,"

Your hips faltered and then came to a complete stop. This brat! How could he say something such as that? Where you really not fucking him that hard? You felt like you were from the burns of your hips. You felt your rage start to build up. Bakugou wanted it rough, oh you're going to give him rough. Today you are going rougher then you've ever gone before. Today you are going to break Bakugou Katsuki.

Maybe he said those words a little too harshly. Bakugou started to regret his words when your hips stopped. 

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it li- AH!"

Bakugou let out a surprised moan. You thrust into him so aggressively. A lot more aggressive than before. 

Grabbing the headboard you looked down at your lover. His face held surprised pleasure.

"What baby? Can't handle my cock," you laughed. Thrusting into him.

Bakugou let out a strangled moan as the dildo drove all the way inside of him. Hitting all his good spots. It rubbed so well against his prostate. 

"O-oh godddd~ Yeah, fuck my assss mhhh Ah ahh ahh~ B-break me!"

Oh, you were going to break him all right. You grimded your hips against Bakugou, and by the way, his hips jerked and back arched, you could tell you hit a good spot. His moans where going hire in pitch, sounding more feminine than before.

Bakugou started to drool at the increase in pleasure. Clutching the sheets Bakugou tried so hard to ground himself but he just couldn't. You were going so hard the bed shook. His brain seemed to have shut down only remembering one thing, which was just cumming. He is so close to cumming.

"What? Are you going to cum from your ass, you dirty boy?"

You saw the way Bakugou's hips started bucking, indicating his balls were filling up were cum and he was about to burst. You decided Bakugou didn't have enough pleasure and grabbed his cock. 

Bakugou's body shook as electricity shot up his back. Just by you touching his cock he lost it. Body convulsing and jerking. Bakugou came with a loud moan. He arched his back into you whining "Mommmmmyyy~," as he shuddered.  
His body finally fell when you let go of his hips, soft moans leaving his lips when you pulled out. His hips still twitching from his strong orgasm. You pulled off the strap-on, revealing the mess of your juices forms your own orgasm. It seemed ten times better when you saw Bakugou's face. You had cum when he came, shuddering at the friction of the strap-on against your folds and clit.

"Are you okay baby boy?" You knew after sex Bakugou turned all soft and mushy. He became very fragile and you had to take good care of him. Making sure to give him enough love and affection.

Bakugou grunted, too tired to respond. He turned around to stare at you, blushing when he saw your cute face. He grumbled reaching a hand out for you. You gladly took it and brought it to your face. You kissed his hands then traveled up to his face. He grunted again as you wiped his tears away.

"Wanna go get cleaned up?" You rubbed his cheek.

Bakugou shook his head, pulling you down on top of him. You could tell he just wanted to snuggle, for now, you could wait a little longer.

"I love you, baby," you said against his neck.

"Yeah I love you too, teddy bear," Bakugou blushed and looked away.


	29. Hair pulling|| Momo Yaoyorozu

WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!  
Kinktober Prompt 4: Hair pulling  
Character: Momo Yaoyorozu

You've always had a fascination with Momo's hair. It just looked so soft and slick. So long and bouncy, you just wanted to pull it and watch as your girlfriend arched her back moaning in pleasure. But you knew you'd never ask her to do something as weird as that. Sex between you two was always vanilla, if you count your strap-on. So of course it came as a big surprise to you when you found out Momo was into the same thing as well.

"I-I've especially been letting it get longer just in case," she had said. You were both very flustered at the time, sharing all your kinks.

But now that it came to the time of testing out this new found kink, you two were having a problem trying to get into it.

"So, what position should we try to test it out?" You messed with your hands to distract yourself.

"Uhm, well maybe we should try doggy style?" A good position to start, the doggy style seemed pretty nice.

Trying to get back the mood you went to kiss your lover. Of course, she kissed back. Things quickly started to get heated as you ran your fingers through her hair, tugging lightly to test the waters. A soft moan escaped her lips giving you both the green to go.

You pushed her lightly onto the bed, still kissing. Pinning her hands above her head you slowly crept your hands down to her shirt, pulling it up just enough that her chest showed.

"Oh? A lace bra, aren't you seductive," Momo blushed, she wanted to wear it has a surprise, just wait until you see her panties.

Kissing up her chest you kissed both breasts and tugged her bra down with your teeth, keeping eye contact. Her face flushed with heat when you sucked on her boob. The feeling of your warm mouth latched onto her boob made her moan out. You bit and nibbled all along her chest, making sure others know that she is yours and you are hers. Tiny groans and moans would come out so often, oddly enough Momo thought you sucking on her breasts was relaxing.

You tugged down her pants rough and fast, slowly getting impatient. Oh, that's hot.

"What? Do you not like it?" Momo shook her waist around, noting the way your eyes followed them.

"I love them," you loved the way the colour stood out on her skin, the way the lace was designed, the way it fit her perfectly, and the way you could see her dripping pussy through the laced garment. Quickly diving down you kissed along her waist teasing down till you got to her clit. Kissing her folds through the fabric you used your fingers to slowly rub her clit, so agonizingly slow. 

Momo just wanted you to eat her out already, jeez why did you have to be a tease and a damn good one at that. She moaned once she felt your hot tongue threw the fabric, so close yet so far. What she would do to feel your tongue on her throbbing pussy. And as of your quirk was reading minds you gave her an option to get what she wanted.

"Beg for me princess and I'll lick that beautiful pussy of yours," you ordered. You tugged the band of her panties, teasing whether you would pull them off or not.

"Please Y/N I'll do anything, just please eat my pussy I've been waiting all day, please eat this princess's pussy~," Momo purred. And who were you to deny your princess, what your princess wants your princess gets.

You quickly tugged down her pants, you also getting impatient. You dove into your lover's pussy more than ready to eat her up. Momo squeaked in surprise at the feeling of a wet tongue licking her folds. She arched her back when you sucked on her clit. It felt so sensitive and strange. She didn't know how to describe it besides that it was extremely pleasurable. 

Moaning out as your tongue slipped into her warm pussy. Momo grabbed the back of your head as her hips started twitching, she couldn't believe she was about to cum before you two even started. Momo started to grind her pussy on your face, not being able to hold back anymore. She felt her orgasm approaching. Her legs started to shake at the knot forming in her stomach and the shaking taking over her body.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum form you eating me out," she squeaked. Momo threw her head back into the pillows, back arching off the bed, and pussy grinding on your mouth. She was so close to cumming but then everything stopped. You had pulled away just has the knot in her stomach was so close to breaking.

"W-wait, why did y-hn-you s-ha-stop I was about to c-ah-cum," Momo huffed out of breath, being so close to cumming left her body in a sensitive state.

"You were going to cum before all the fun began, I can't let that happen," you chuckled. You turned her around, Momo squeaking in surprise. You finally took her shirt off and unclipped her bra. You leaned down to the side of the bed pulling your strap from underneath it. Removing your pants and underwear you secured the strap securely to your waist. You moaned at the vibrator that was attached to the inside of the strap, it vibrates against your pussy just right.

"You ready, princess?" Momo nodded her head quickly, getting impatient and just wanting her lover to wreck her already.

A sigh left Momo's mouth as you finally pushed the dildo inside her. Her muscles flexed when she grabbed the pillow near her head. You started off at a slow rhythm making your way up to a fast pace. You grabbed her waist when you started to get rougher, grinding her against the dildo to get more pleasure.

Momo let out breathy moans and some surprised ones as you pounded into her. You stated to go so hard that you literally knocked the air out of her. The lewd sounds the dildo was making while going in and out of her made Momo's face bloom with more colour than before. Momo let out a surprised moan when your hand started touching her sensitive clit. Everything felt so sensitive she could feel her pussy throbbing from you thrusting into her. Momo keened when you rubbed her faster. The way you rubbed her and fucked her, she was so close to orgasming and she could tell it would be a strong one. But that quickly  
changed when you pulled her head up by her hair.

"Oh my god-ahhhh ha ah~," a tingling sensation you from her scalp down her spine. Momo shuddered as she released all over your dildo, moaning into the pillow. Her legs shook as you didn't slow down your pace. You weren't done yet and you weren't planning on stopping until you came.

"You better stay awake princess cause I'm not done yet," you groaned. The friction from the strap rubbing against you and the vibrator we're slowly catching up to you. 

Momo was a moaning mess. Tears ran down her hot red face from the amount of pleasure she was still getting.

"Ahhh ha hnnng," moaning into the pillow Momo felt that familiar knot forming and you pulling in her hair was not helping. Each time you tugged on her hair Momo could feel each strand of hair get pulled, each time it tickled her scalp and sent shivers down her neck and back.

You bent over Momo and started kissing her neck moaning "I'm close~,"  
And these are the days you both wished you could grow a dick to fill up Momo.

You came with a shout, body shivering as the vibrator kept going. As you came you pulled Momo's hair extra hard snapping her neck back as her eyes widened in surprise. Momo's mouth hung open in a silent scream as she came for the second time that night.

You huffed as your role to the side staring at Momo once you landed comfortably on the side of her.

"So, how was it?," you knew that Momo felt good but you always wanted to make sure she really did and it wasn't just you guessing.

"Amazing like always," she sighed, her body finally giving up and falling down. You both smiled at each other cutely. And if it weren't for the mess and act you two just did, people would assume you're both just an in-love couple.

You took the strap-on off and scooted closer to Momo, wrapping your arms around her waist.

"So, round two?"


	30. Far from done|| Enji Todoroki

WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!  
Kinktober prompt 5: Degradation/BDSM  
Character: Enji Todoroki  
A/N: This one's a little on the shorter side.  
Also I didn't really go over this, I was kind of in a rush!

"Yeah, you like that you dirty slut!" You yelled. Stepping on Enji's knees. He grunted in response. 

"What? Are you that dumb you don't know how to speak?" You laughed, tugging Enji's head back watching his body flex and twitch. Enji was sure a sight to see. The big scary strong man, a hero if you'd call it. On the ground in a kneeling position, legs spread and hands tied behind his back. All red and sweaty, covered in blemishes and markings from spankings and bites. All done by you, a short woman compared to Enji, who didn't even have a quirk. You love the way he falls to his knees for you, all for you ONLY for you.

You lightly tapped your bare foot against his cock, watching as it bulged and twitched just from the slight contact. Enji's hips thrust up from the floor as much as possible, he was getting needy and impatient, he had been on the floor for a while and he wanted you to fuck him already.

"Please touch me Y/N-," a sudden slap to his face shut him up real quick. He couldn't tell which way it was coming from because of the black blindfold covering his eyes.

"Who told you to speak, pet?" you were annoyed that he would do something without your permission, especially if that thing is speaking "what's my name, pet?" 

"Master,"

"Say it louder!"

"Master!"

"Good now shut it," you smirked, even if Enji couldn't see it he sure as hell knew you were smirking. You always got cocky during 'play' time. But Enji would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"Now I'm going to remove your blindfold and were going to play a little game," yanking the blindfold off his face, Enji squinted his eyes trying to adjust them to the lights in the room. His eyes quickly winded when he saw what you were holding. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly went against his when he saw your stern face.

"Speak, pet," you ordered

"I-I can't take that it's too big," Enji exclaimed at the huge dildo in your hand, it wasn't long per-say but it was huge in width. He could see the veins on its vibrant color, it even had balls attached to it.

"You will, you took my strap so you can take this, it should be easier considering I'm not going to be pounding into you....yet," you laughed. You placed the dildo on the floor, aiming up so that he could sit on it. "Well?" Enji looked at you weirdly. Rolling your eyes you pointed to the dildo. "Sit on it or are you that dumb you don't even understand simple instructions," Enji huffed at your words, going to argue back till he realized who had all the power at the very moment and he didn't want to happen what happened last time.

Getting up Enji went to go to the dildo but was quickly stopped by your hand on his shoulder. "Crawl," a simple instruction but it was going to be a hard one to follow, considering Enji's arms were behind his back. Shuffling on his knees, Enji hissed at the feeling of the hard floor against his raw knees. Once near the dildo, Enji sat back down in a kneeling position staring up at you. You smiled down at him and cupped his face. Enji's brain quickly started to go fuzzy at the affection and his eyes started to lose focus, but you were words quickly brought him back up.

"If I were you I'd be a good slut and sit on the dildo," you smiled menacingly, patting his cheek quite harshly. Enji looked at you in surprise, and you knew what was coming next.

"D-DRY!?!," for such a big dildo no way would he be able to get it in dry, it doesn't matter how stretched out he is.

"Yes pet, dry," you pointed to the dildo yet again "now don't make me repeat myself twice you're a big boy your slutty hole should be wet enough, ha! Almost like a pussy even," 

Enji growled but turned around and hovered above the dildo. He breathed out and then sucked in air as he felt the cold top of the dildo poke his entrance. He slowly sat down, wincing at the stretch. Enji's original plan was to go slow, you on the other hand was getting bored.

"Ugh, hurry it up," you groaned. Enji gasped in surprise when you pushed his shoulder down. His mouth hung open as the dildo went all the way in, piercing his insides. Tears cascaded down his face as his body started twitching at the realization that something a lot bigger then his regular toys has just entered him. 

You traced your fingers over his shoulders, feeling the shudder under your touch. You leaned over his back just enough so that your arms hung over his chest. You groped his chest and pushed them together so that they looked a lot bigger. Enji moaned as your body pushed his down his more onto the dildo.

"Look at these they look just like boobs, maybe I should get you a bra for another time?" You massaged his breasts a little liking how they felt both muscular and soft. You groaned when you realized Enji hadn't moved yet, he just sat in place shaking and moaning at the dildo inside of him. Out of impatience you grabbed his waist and moved them yourself.

"O-oh fuck ahg!" Enji was not prepared to fill the dildo grind against his insides. "Ha ahhh ah s-so big," Enji moaned.

"Come on pet, move those hips!" You laughed grabbing his hair and tugging his head up. Not being able to obey you Enji slowly started to grind his hips, gasping at the feeling. Enji could feel his insides clench and form to the shape of the dildo. He slowly started to get tired of the slow rhythm and grind his hips faster. Enji was getting pleasure from the dildo but not as much as he would like, he couldn't grind on it the way he wanted to with his hands behind his back.

"P-please m-ah-master untie my h-ha-hands I can't g-get enough pleasure this w-ahh-way mhhhh mh," Enji groaned trying to grind harder.

"Alright since you've been a good slut," you undid the rope tying his hands together. Walking back to enjoy the view, secretly taking out your phone to record the hero bouncing on a silicone dildo.

Enji placed his hands in front of him so he could start going faster and harder. He moaned as he felt the dildo brush against his prostate. Aiming for that spot Enji started bouncing on the fake cock a lot faster. You could see the way Enji's chest jiggled each time he went up and down.

Enji threw his head back at the feeling of the dildo slamming against his prostate.

"I-it feels so gooodd fuck fuck ahhh mhha ahhh!" Enji felt his whole body shudder at the fast approaching orgasm. "It fills me so good ha haaahh!"

"I knew you would love it, cause your such a dirty little whore that anything can fit your slutty whole, isn't that right?" You whispered in his ear. Enji moaned and nodded his head, his grinding getting sloppier.

"Who's my slutty pet?" You asked running your hands through his hair.

"I ahh a-am I'm your ha ugh s-slutty pet- FUCK!" Enji's body shuddered as his legs gave out and he fell on his stomach, arms to his side. The dildo slipped out off his ass, glistening from all the juices that came out of Enji. 

"Oh, you can't be done yet," you said. Picking up the dildo you shoved it back into his ass. Enji arched and threw his head back.

"Ohhh fuckkkk~," he moaned. Gasping out chocked moans as you continued slamming the dildo back into him. His nips thrust back out of instinct.

"I'm cumming I-I'm c-cum-ahhh ah hnnng mha," Enji released his seed all over the hardwood floor, it stood out against the brown color of the floor. Enji finally collapsed trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes too tired to do more.

"Hah, do you think we're done slut?," you bent down to Enji licking up his head.

"We are far from done~,"


	31. Lingerie|| Oka Ruto

WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!  
Kinktober Promot 6: Lingerie  
Character: Oka Ruto   
A/N: I made this more on the soft side!

Oka is on the shy side when it came to showing her body, she is very insecure about her looks even though you tell her how beautiful she is every day. You always make Oka feel so much better on days that she doesn't even want to move out of bed. You'll be there right next to her with food, drinks, and a whole bunch of movies, she enjoys those days, she enjoys you. And recently she's realized she hasn't really done anything for you lately so she decided to surprise you. You two have been in a relationship long enough to start moving towards a sexual relationship.

Blushing Oka looked herself in the mirror, the cloth was so tight to her skin but it was soft as well. The most embarrassing part was that it was somewhat see-through, how could she be so bold? Rubbing her arms together Oka looked over her figure, pointing out places she liked and didn't like it but it was too late to change now you were already pulling up to the apartment. Taking a shaky breath Oka sat on the bed not knowing how to sit 'seductive' she just sat as she would normally sit. But as your footsteps got closer and she heard you calling out her name Oka slowly became more flustered at what she was actually about to do.

"Oka love, are you in-Oh? W-what is this?" 

Oka couldn't decide if that was a good or bad question. Where you upset? Did she do something wrong? Maybe she was taking things to fast?

"Is this all for me?" Your smile quickly changed her mind. 

"Y-yes, I've been thinking and I want t-to Uhm...IWANTTODOTHETHING!"

"Ok slow down and say it again, SLOWER this time," you raised your hands jokingly.

"I-I want to make l-love w-with you tonight," Oka couldn't look at your face, as it seems the floor was a lot more interesting.

You raised your brows in surprise. Knowing how much of a big deal this was for Oka, well for both of you really, you made your way to her side. Sitting down you brushed her hair out of her face.

"Are you sure love?" You didn't want Oka to do this just cause she felt pressured. Oka nodded her head quickly, too flustered to speak. "I'm going to need your words of consent, beautiful,"

"Yes, I-I want to make l-love with you Y/N," Oka started you in your eyes determined to get over her shyness and finally be able to be one with you.

You smiled and brought your forehead against hers. "I want to make love with you too," 

Kissing Oka on her lips you made sure to take things slow. Licking the bottom of her lip signalling that you want to deepen the kiss, she shyly opened her mouth. Moaning into the kiss at the way your tongue roamed her mouth, claiming it as yours. Oka wrapped her arms around your shoulder. She squealed in surprise when you picked her up and place her on your lap. She loved the way your hands rubbed her sides and tickled her outer things.

"I love you, my love," you whispered against her lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you," you repeated. This, this is why Oka loved you, because you made her feel so wanted and cared for. Laughing against your lips Oka moved her head to look at you.

"I love you too, Y/N," Oka moaned when you started kissing down her neck, sucking and biting to leave marks.

"Do you want to continue and go all the way?" You wanted to make sure this is what Oka one hundred percent wanted.

"Yes, how many times do I need to tell you?" Oka giggled.

"As many times as you need," pushing Oka softly against the bedsheets. She groaned when you nibbled down her neck to her breast. You slid your hands up to cup her breasts, pushing them together and letting go, going in a massage motion. Slowly you reached back and unclipped the lace bra, slowly pulling it off and tossing it somewhere, not like you'll be using it again tonight. Oka sighed as the cold air reached her sensitive nipples, hardening them. Another squeak left her mouth when you latched you're mouth onto her right nipple, playing with the other one. Small moans left her mouth. 

You finally went down to her heat when you thought you marked up her chest enough. Oka gasped when she felt the cold air instantly make contact with her opening. You had yanked the panties off to fast for Oka to register. She smiled shyly at how rough you were starting to get. Moaning her back arched off the bed at the feeling of your warm muscle on her clit. Your tongue went all over and got every inch of Oka's wet pussy. You were not about to miss any part on your first time. Oka moaned at the way you licked her folds as played with her clit. Your fingers traced around her hole, before slowly inserting one. Oka sucked ok her breath trying to get used to the weird feeling. Once she felt like she was ready she nodded for the next finger. Moaning at the feeling, as she had already gotten used to the first finger. 

You slowly pumped your fingers in and out of your lover. Watching as her hips would slowly rock against your fingers, getting impatient but not admitting it. You smirked as you kissed along her thighs till you finally got back to her clit. You sucked on the small bud, loving the moans that came out of Oka but not as much as the moan that came out of her when you curled your fingers inside of her.

"Ah! Ha r-right there mhhh mha!" Oka bucked against your hand when it hit the right spot. A weird burning sensation starting to form around her pussy and her stomach started to tighten. She kind of felt like she needed to pee.

"W-wait I need to pee! I need to pee Y/N! Ahh AH AHHH!" Oka didn't know what was happening. Her body was shaking and her pussy clenched against your fingers, your tongue against her clit seemed even more sensitive. And this huge wave of pleasure crashed into her body. Oka, our of instinct, grabbed your hair and rubbed herself against your mouth, riding out her orgasm.

"Damn, t-that was hot," you huffed out of air. Oka's breath slowed down as she was also out of breath.

"W-what was that?" Now Oka isn't exactly innocent, she read one or more books about sex and the crazy amount of pleasure, but she has never experienced it before. It felt so good, now she understood why the girls at work would talk about sex all the time.

"I believe you just had an orgasm, love," you laughed. You crawled up to her face and kissed her. Oka could taste herself but what was even hotter was her orgasm on your face and the way you showed her your fingers that were all sticky. "And I was the one who made it happen, with only two fingers~," you purred

You quickly took off your shirt, pants, and undergarments. Leaving you both naked. Sitting back down you brought Oka's waist closer.

"Now I'm going to rub you against me okay?" Oka nodded her head in understanding. Considering you were both female this was one of the ways you two could make love. Rubbing each other's sexes together.

You groaned at the way Oka's pussy rubbed against yours. She was still wet and the heat radiating off her was so comforting. It was kind of like humping a pillow but a lot better, a lot more pleasure came from grinding on Oka then a pillow.

Oka moaned at the sensation of your pussy on hers, she was still sensitive from cumming which only added to the pleasure. She could feel you leak into her and it was so hot. Once you started grinding on her, Oka's legs started to shake. She gasped when you went a lot harder and grabbed her hips, trying to get her as close as possible. She put her knuckle in her mouth to try to keep quiet but that didn't do much as when you reached down to rub her clit even more she moved her hand and grabbed the sheets, twisting it in her grasp.

"I'm s-so close Ah!,"

"Want to come together, love," it wasn't really a question but Oka still nodded her head. She reached out a hand to grab onto yours, you of course taking it. You smiled at her as her eyes closed and she bit her lips. The blush on her pale skin stood out. Her breathy moans started to turn louder as she felt that familiar knot in her stomach, you feeling the same.

You both came with a shudder. You gasped for air as your post-orgasm state started to dissolve. You slowly moved your self up and next to Oka who was still shivering.

"Did it feel as good as you hoped?" 

"Y-yes, everything feels better with you," Oka whispered. You smiled and kissed her. 

"Everything feels better with you too, love," you said against her lips.

You two stayed like that for the rest of the night, in each other's arms.


	32. Puppy|| Mina Ashido

WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!  
Kinktober Prompt 7: Pet play/edging  
Character: Mina Ashido  
A/N: This one is extremely short, I wasn't really feeling motivated today but I didn't want to not post anything.

"Come puppy crawl to me," you smiled at your lover as she tried crawling to you. The leash around her neck slid across the floor as her quivering body moved. Her naked body quivered at the sensation of the vibrator inside her, moving each time she did. She moaned at the feeling so desperately wanting to touch herself to relieve the build-up of pleasure but she knew better.

"I-I j-ah-just want t-to cum AH!" Mina put her head on the ground and closed her eyes to push down the feeling of cumming. It's only been a couple of minutes and you already edged Mina to no end and now you stuck a vibrator in her and left it on full vibration AND you expect her not to cum.

"You'll be able to if you can crawl to me," your voice was stern but your face stayed the same, with your smile and dazzling eyes.

Sucking in a moan Mina crawled her way to you, her vision slowly getting blurry from the tears streaming down her face. Finally getting near your feet she fell to the floor moaning at the vibrator, she attempted to buck her hips against the vibrator but since it's inside her that's a pretty difficult task.

"Oh? Does my beautiful puppy wanna cum?" You giggled kneeling down to hold her face. You lifted her face in your hand. "I just the love the way your blush is so dark compared to your pink skin," Mina's face looked so blissed out. Her eyes were unfocused, her cheeks were red and tear-stained, drool flowed from her mouth. So beautiful and yet so hot.

"P-please master let me c-cum mhhh mha," Mina didn't know if she could hold it for long, it kind of felt like she needed to pee.

"But we've barely played, you can't be done already puppy," eyebrows knitting together in annoyance you stood up. Mina groaned as you let go of her face and it hit the ground. She moaned when you took her leash and guided her to the bed. You picked her up putting her on the bed, your hand 'accidentally' grazed her pussy. Thinking she had enough you finally turned off the vibrator. Mina's body slumped when the vibrations stopped, still twitching slightly. But she quickly shot her hips up again when your finger plunged into her pussy.

"Hah! Oh g-god AH HA!" It was so unexpected her body didn't have enough time to react. Her hand grabbed onto yours so she could grind against them. You decided to let it pass, she looked so cute when she was needy.

"Awww poor puppy needs to cum, huh?" You laughed at her sad attempt of trying to cum, you knew she wouldn't be able to cum this way she needed your fingers to move to cum. You would know, you made her body this way.

"P-please m-mhhhove your f-fingers m-master so I cannnhh c-cum," Mina groaned. Your fingers didn't move so grinding against them didn't give her the satisfaction she wanted.

Since she begged so nicely. You started to move your fingers against Mina's insides, rubbing against her g-spot. Wanting to mess with her you decided to suck on her clit. 

"W-why are you so good at this?" you laughed at her sad attempt at talking.

An electric shot threw Mina's body when your lips made contact with her clit. Her hips tried moving back but you curved your fingers so that her pussy started following you, successfully going more into your mouth. Mina grabbed your hair as she moaned and groaned. She could feel the tension in her stomach travel to her pussy. Her pussy started to clench and twitch in your fingers and her clit throbbed in your mouth. The noise your mouth was making sucking on her clit and the ways your fingers made a sound when you thrust in and out made this so much hotter.

"C-ah-cumming! AH yes, I-I'm cumminggg AHHH HA HA!" Mina shot up and clenched her legs together. She shook as she came in a silent scream. Once her body calmed down she let out a broken gasp. You hummed against her pussy and she squeaked, letting your head go. "S-sorry, but in my defense, it felt too good," Mina laughed.

You glared at her as you wiped the juices off your face. "When I say I'm gonna eat dat pussy I don't mean I wanna literally eat it and choke on it Mina," she laughed at your playful glare. She scooted closer to you and cupped your face. Kissing you and pulled away with an exaggerated "mwah!". You both laughed as you brought her down to the bed with you.

"Ughh I'm so tired but I don't want to sleep," Mina groaned, stretching. You nodded your head feeling the same. You both stared at each other in the eyes. It was silent but not awkward, just the perfect silence. 

"I love you, Mina," 

"I love you too, Y/N," 

Staring at her neck you laughed when you realized she still had her collar on. "Are you going to take that off?" Mina puffed out her cheeks, playfully glaring at you.

"Why? I think I look like an elegant puppy with this bejeweled color," Mina held her chin up in exaggeration, a fake 'elegant' voice left her bruised lips.

"I think you look elegant too," you laughed. You grabbed her chin and brought her lips closer. Finally giving her the last kiss of the night.

"Good night, puppy," you whispered against her lips.

"Good night, Y/N."


	33. Tease|| Tsuyu Asui

WARNING! SEUXAL CONTENT AHEAD!  
Kinktober prompt8: vibrator  
A/N: this is in the short side.

"It's my turn!" You whisper/yelled at Uraraka.

"No it's mine, you had it all dinner!" She argued back.

"Well, you had it all morning!" You pushed on. 

"Stop yelling or else the other people on the train are going to get suspicious," Uraraka argued.

Rolling your eyes you looked to Tsuyu, her head was pushed into her legs to hide the blush though it didn't do much to hide her whimpers and moans.

"Why don't you tell her you to want me to play with you next~," you purred in Tsuyu's ear, she flinched and moaned out.

Uraraka huffed when she saw what you were doing. "Why don't you tell her you to want me to play with you more," Uraraka challenged.

You both stared at each other, silently challenging each other.

"Come on baby you know how good I make you feel, don't you love it when I make the vibrations go on the perfect setting?" You trailed your hand from Tsuyu's back to run your fingers through her hair, tugging lightly. 

"No, you love it more when I play with you because you love it when I let you cum, don't you? Don't you love the feeling of release over the pain she'll make you feel," Uraraka purred into her ear.

You three were lucky you decided to sit in the back and not the middle like you usually do, especially since the bumps of the train made the vibrator shift inside Tsuyu.

As you two continued to have a stair off you didn't realize the complex look on Tsuyu's face. She tries biting her lip to keep the sounds in but it was getting harder by the minute. Even though the vibrator was on low, you two had been playing with her all day she reached her limit. With a small squeak, she grabbed onto both yours and Uraraka's pants. 

Breaking eye contact with Uraraka you looked down at Tsuyu. She was shivering and her legs were pressed from together. You looked back to Uraraka as she gave you the same look.

"Baby, did you just come without permission?" You asked 'innocently'.

"I think she did?" Uraraka said just has 'innocently' you had.

"Do you know what that means, Uraraka?" You asked.

"It means someone needs a punishment," she laughed.

You bent down to Tsuyu's still leaned over the position. You moved your hand slightly and she flinched in fear and pleasure. You chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry baby we'll spare you on the way home but once we get there you won't be so lucky," you laughed. 

Tsuyu's heart race picked up at the thoughts running through her head. She felt herself become aroused yet again. 

"P-please mistresses AH! J-just a s-ha-small break AHH AH," Tsuyu arched her back at the feeling of the egg-shaped vibrator pulsing inside of her.

"See isn't this better Uraraka? Now we don't have to fight over who gets the vibrator since there are so many," you laughed. Loving the sounds of Tsuyu's cries of pleasure.

"Glad we could come to an agreement Y/N," she smiled. 

You sat behind Tsuyu, keeping her legs open. So Uraraka can sit between them and play with her opening.

"Look how wet you are, baby," you moved your hand to her folds so you could spread her pussy open even more.

Moaning at your cold hand Tsuyu tried closing her legs but a quick slap to her vagina made her open her legs even more. Uraraka groaned at the view and brought her face closer to Tsuyu's clit, sucking on it.

"Ahh hhhaa Mnnnhhhh! L-let me cum pleasseee," Tsuyu moaned. Her thrips started thrusting up as a familiar feeling started in her stomach yet again.

"I don't know do you think you deserve to cum?" You asked, tracing Tsuyu's red face.

"Well I mean she did do well all day, that is till we wen tin the train," Uraraka said, wiping the slick from her face.

Nodding your head in the agreement you pretended to think about it. Tsuyu looked at you in anticipation and tried begging with her eyes. You finally busted out laughing as did Uraraka. Tsuyu glared at you both but quickly closed her eyes and moaned when all the toys inside of her went on the highest setting.

"You can cum, baby," you laughed at Tsuyu's state.

"Yeah, we think you deserve to after you've been so good today," Uraraka purred.

"I-I'm cumming! Ahhh c-cumming ohhhh fucckkk!" Tsuyu cried.

You stared in amazement as Tsuyu squirted all over Uraraka's face. You laughed as her face got trenched.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me," Uraraka huffed, wiping her face. Tsuyu looked away in embarrassment, but also laughed.

"What are you laughing, baby?" You smirked. "We're not done yet~," getting up you hovered your sex over her face.

"Why don't we use that mouth of yours for good use~."


	34. Sensitive|| Muriel

Kinktober prompt9: Overstimulation   
Character: Muriel  
UNEDITED

Muriel is a pretty big guy so having sex is a little more complicated than you'd like to admit. You being a dom while Muriel is a sub makes things a lot harder than they need to be. Like for instance say he needs punishment, which he never usually does cause he's a good boy. You'd normally put your subs over your lap and spank them but Muriel is too big to go over your lap. So instead you'd have to lay him over the bed and spank him but even then you'd have to get on the bed with him and forget it if he flinches, you end up going down with him.

Muriel is a very sensitive person in a range of emotions for you-to being touched. So his orgasms are a lot stronger than some people. He'll twitch and thrust and spasm. So the bed shakes and you end up having to grab onto something to hold yourself. 

And at this very moment, all those thoughts are bugging you. How are you supposed to pleasure Muriel if you know what happens next?

"Y-Y/N?" Muriel called. You were spacing out, and if it weren't for the embarrassing situation he was in, he would have gotten up to you. "Are you o-okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine just thinking, sorry," you sheepishly laughed trying to get back in the mood. Though Muriel's face told you he didn't believe it. He did his normal pout that you found adorable

"Oh~ if you weren't spread out like this I'd just eat you up," you laughed.

"S-shut up," Muriel blushed in embarrassment. He hated that he loved that you can make him bend over backwards for you. "A-are you going to touch me or do I have to do that m-myself," Muriel wasn't one to talk back to you or be a brat but it seemed today he was pushing his luck.

"I'm sorry but did I just hear that correctly?" You rose a brow with a stern look on your face. "Or did the pet speak back to me?"

Muriel shrunk in on himself and looked away from your eyes, if his hands weren't tied to the bed he'd cover his face.

"That's what I thought, now just because of that, I'm going to punish you longer," you stated. Muriel was about to argue but quickly shut his trap when he saw the look on your face. Blushing he shifted his eyes away. 

You smiled in triumph and pushed his legs farther than before. You tied them so he couldn't close his legs and squish you like last time.

You smiled as you blew on Muriel's dick. It was big and girthy but you weren't intimidated since you weren't the one who was going to be taking something big and girthy. Laughing at the thought you licked the underside of it. Watching as he sucked in a breath.

"Are you trying to hold your moans from me?" Muriel shook his head but you knew better. You stared at him and he slowly started to crack under your stare but just as he was about to give in you looked away. You did it on purpose but wouldn't admit that. So instead you decided to skip over the gentle part and just go rough on him.

Muriel gasped in surprise when you pushed your hands down his dick. Not expecting you to not go gentle like normal. Though he wasn't complaining.

It was a few minutes in and Muriel was already in tears. He just wanted to cum and you wouldn't let him. He had listened and took his punishment but you didn't seem to care. You were doing what YOU wanted and that was it. It didn't matter how much Muriel would beg or cry you didn't care.

"Please l-let me *gasp* CUM!" Muriel sounded out of breath and his words sounded slurred. Like he had run a marathon. He'd rather much run a marathon than go through this torment again. 

You were feeling pretty generous today so you finally let him have what he wanted. 

"Alright alright, quiet with all your whining I'll let you cum puppy," 

Moving your hands faster finally you gripped him harder. You almost let go out of instinct when he started thrusting his hips into your hands. You growled under your breath when Muriel let out a loud moan. His legs shook as he finally came. His body finally fell onto the bed as his body began to relax.

"Th-ha-Thank yo-AH!" A jolt went through his body when your hand came in contact with his sensitive cock.   
"S-stop it's to SENSITIVE!" Muriel tried pulling his hips away but the rope  
somewhat kept them in place. His attempts at getting away from you were fruitless.

"What wrong puppy? I thought you wanted to cum," you laughed. You weren't wrong though, he did say he wanted to cum.

"I-AH- I'm s-sorry Y/N PLEASE!" Muriel begged. This was torture and you knew it. But why was Muriel about to cum again?

"Oh come on puppy~ I know your about to cum again," gripping his cock you use your palm to continuously rub it against his redhead. 

Muriel let out a choked cry as his legs started to attach out and shake like he was stretching from waking up.

"OH FUCK HAAA!" Muriel released all over your hands. 

He came, he did, he got what he wanted but......

"Puppy did you just squirt?"


	35. Praise|| Shouko nishimiya

Kinktober prompt10: Praise  
Character: Shouko nishimiya  
A/N: This ones a little rushed cause I wanted to post something and get it over with

Shouko has to be the prettiest, cutest, kindest girl you have ever met. So when you confessed your feelings to her and she did the same, you can imagine how happy you were. You'd learn sign language every day to say how much you loved her every day. Though when you signed things wrong she'd laugh but still correct you. 

Though Shouko signed you something one day that really caught you off guard.

"I want to make love" she signed but quickly ran out the house to get to work.

And that left you sitting at the kitchen table in thought. 'Does she really want to do that with me?" Don't get you wrong you of course would love to make love with her but. This was a very sensitive topic for you both so that's why you've never talked about it that much. Since this was a special thing you decided to make it special.

Shouko didn't really want to go home after what she told you. How would you react? She knew this was a sensitive topic but she didn't know how else to get around it. She was one hundred percent sure she wanted this but didn't know if you did. When she got to the door she just stood there for a few seconds and pondered, not noticing the lights off through the windows. Finally she opened the door, not expecting the darkness. She knocked on the side of the door after she closed it to signal she was in the house just in case you were as well. But she didn't see you come out or a light turn on so she wearily walked through the halls till she found a floor full of petals, cheesy? Yes, but it was cute. She finally realized what was going on and smiled, hiding her face that was turning into a tomato. Following the rose petals she found her way to your shared room. Opening the door her smile brightened at the view of her lover sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Seeing her smile made you smile. You signed for her to come closer so you could kiss her, which she gladly did. Pulling her closer you kissed from her lips to her chest. You finally pulled her down so she laid in the bed with you. A surprise squeak left her mouth, though it sounded muffled.

"I love you and I want to show you how much I adore you, will you let me?" You signed. You made your face so that it was serious yet caring. You needed to know that Shouko wanted this. Her hands caressed your face as she rubbed your noses together. A nod was all you needed to pull her in for another heated kiss. But this time you made your way down her chest and didn't stop. Slowly unbuttoning her blouse. You heard the start of a soft moan come from her throat before you got to her breast. Cupping them you kissed each one and massaged them. Her hands ran through your hair, soothing you. Finally getting impatient you took off the rest of her clothes and hurriedly took of yours as well. Finally you both were in the nude and ready to make love, well as close as you can get to it. 

"I'm going to make you feel wonderful, love" you signed, Shouko smiled and nodded her head in anticipation.

It didn't take long before you two were going at it. Rubbing your sexes together and feeling her body shudder under you. Each time a squeak or moan left her mouth you would sign another compliment.

"Beautiful"  
"Adorable"  
"Breathtaking"  
"Magnificent"  
"Absolutely stunning"  
"You make me so happy"  
The compliment kept coming and that's what made Shouko fall in love with you even more. You made her feel so beautiful so good about herself. She would take over the world if you said she could. A surprised gasp left her mouth when she felt your fingers rub her clit, the most sensitive part. When she looked at your face she saw that knowing smirk. The other hand that wasn't rubbing her grabbed her waist and you starts to grind on her harder.

"How do you somehow rub against me and pleasure my sensitive spot with your hand at the same time" Shouko moaned and squeaked as she signed. It was kind of hard to tell what she was saying as you were still pleasuring her and it was hard to think straight.

" I simply can't get enough of you, dear" 

Shouko finally reached her limit as you neared yours as well. Feeling the way her heat shivered against your own you realized what was to come. Grabbing her hand you brought her closer. 

"Come with me, my love" You signed huffing at how tired you had become from pleasuring your love.

Shouko nodded her head, to concentrated on cumming to sign you anything. Broken gasps and moans left her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Haaah ha ah AHHHHH!" She moaned as you joined in as well. You came onto each other as your bodies twitched from the sensitivity. Groaning you rolled up to her and finally laid by her sighed. Your chest rose and fell as you tried sucking in enough air. Turning to your side you watched a smile form on Shouku's face.

"Was it as good as you imagined?" You signed 

"Because it was with you it was better then I could've dreamed," she signed back happily. You grabbed her waist and brought her closer to you.

"I love you" You signed then kissed her lips, something you would do for hours if you didn't need oxygen. 

"I love you too,"


	36. Ride me|| Kenma

SEXUAL SCENES AHEAD!  
Kinktober Prompt10: Riding  
Character: Kenma Kozume  
A/N: So,........we're just gonna pretend it's still October......

"Come on baby boy you can do better then that," you scoffed.

"N—no I can't it's t-to h-hard!" Kenma sobbed. His frail, state, of his body quivered over you as he cried. But not from sadness.

"It can't be that hard you just need to move your hips- like this," 

Without any warning you took his hips and pulled him down into the fake dildo that was strapped to your waist.   
Kenma let out a cry as the, quite large, dildo went all the way in. It knocked the breath out of him for a second.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" You laughed. Kenma would have argued back but his body was to sensitive to form coherent sentences. So he instead gasped and moaned. 

"HAH! O-oh fuck wait!" Kenma gasped before you pushed your hips back up. You were getting impatient just laying there. You knew Kenma was stretched out enough and you put more then enough lube on and in him. 

"See, doesn't this feel better?"   
"Mommy please! Ah!"  
"Yes, baby boy?" You knew he wasn't going to answer but you loved the other response a lot better. 

Kenma didn't know what he wanted but his body seemed to know. His mouth opened a long chorus of moans erupted from his mouth. He held onto your hands as you made him bounce on your dick, fake or not it still felt really good.

Your smiled when you saw Kenma's face. It was scrunched up in pleasure as tears ran down his reddened cheeks. His mouth hung open to release loud moans. What a beautiful site it was.

Kenma couldn't hold himself up anymore and grabbed onto your shoulders as he keened over you. That's when he felt it. A sudden shock ran up his back when you grazed over a soft spot. You felt the way his hips thrusted back onto the dildo out of reflex and he let out a sharp loud gasp. And how his hands dig into your shoulders. His face was in your neck but you could still feel his shaky breathy and teary face.

"O-oh god there! Mh Please mommy please ahhh hah FUCK ME THERE!" Kenma moaned out for you.

"I don't know? Do you think you deserved it you've been pretty sassy today," a sadistic smile appeared on your face.

"Please please please I-hah-I'll be a g-good boy I promise just PLEASE move I-I can't take it," Kenma sobbed. How could you possibly be so cruel?

You suppose you could let him have his way this one time. So with a thrust of your hips Kenma squealed at the sudden movement.   
"Thank you thank you, mommy" he gasped and whimpered. You suddenly sat up, shoving the toy inside of him deeper. "Ohhhh fuccckkk!" He whined. Grabbing ahold of his waist you ravished his insides. Kenma couldn't even speak to tell you how good he felt. You just kept ramming his prostate and the angle of the toy was just perfect. He could feel you, he could feel all of you.

"Hah ha ah gah mmmmhhhhh AH," his moans flooded the room and the slaps of the sheer force of you thrusting up made you both ten times more hornier. 

"How good does it feel, baby?" You whispered in his ear. 

"S-sho ghood ahhh huuaa mh," Kenma drooled as his vision became blurry.

"Oh? Is someone going to cum?" You teased.

"Mmme m-me I-I'm going to cum," He sobbed.

"Then cum, cum for me baby,"

"CUMMING IM CUMMING!" He announced. His body shivered at the force of his orgasm taking over his body. His legs shook and he couldn't let go of your shoulders. All he saw was white and all he felt was sheer pleasure. Coming down form his high he tried catching his breath. Getting up on his shaky legs he rolled to the other end of the bed.

"Did you enjoy yourself, baby boy?" Stupid question but you just wanted to make sure he truly did. A grunt answered your question. Then you heard that familiar coin sound.

Kenma started playing his game again that he was rudely interrupted from before. When he heard your "heart broken" gasp.

"Kenma, how could you? Would you really leave your lover all cold and alone?" You clutched your heart dramatically and rose an arm to your forehead to fake fainting. He looked back at you with a blank stare and looked away, playing on his game yet again. Grumbling your rolled to his side, shuffling out of the strap on. You laid your head on his shoulder and wrapped your hands comfortably around his waist. Watching him play his game. And that's what you two did for the rest of the night.


	37. Wait hold on!

Not y'all being so damn patient over my non updating ass. Y'all are so nice thank you so much for waiting and sorry for not updating like I'm so bad at updating I still don't have kinktober done so just because it's super long I'm going to post other requests and try to slide the kinktober's in there, thank y'all for understanding and hope you have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
